La Famiglia
by hundan
Summary: Tony has a family reunion, he is told to bring someone so who will he take, the one person he has so much UST with that I wonder if they will survive the weekend without pretending to be together. Rated M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

It was the beginning to a good morning for Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. He had woken to a sunny DC morning, he had a new suit that he was wearing which he bought the day before, his morning coffee was immaculate and he was just in a happy mood today. He was leaning back on his desk chair with his feet up drinking his coffee, smiling. Ziva had noticed his extra happy mood and felt a pang of jealousy that he slept with a woman last night, and being the investigator she is, she was determined to find out

"Why are you so happy this morning Tony?" he broke out of his daydreaming and faced his partner with a happy smile

"I just woke up this morning and it has been a good day so far" Ziva could tell he wasn't lying to her

"So no hot girl last night?" Tony raised an eyebrow at Ziva

"Nope just me and Mr. Bond last night" Ziva chuckled. The jealously she was feeling had all but gone away after his reassurance

"Well it is good to see you in a good mood, oh by the way I like your new suit" and Ziva went back to doing her work with a smile as his smile at her comment was huge. Tony was happy Ziva had noticed his new suit, and liked it because he really liked it and was glad she thought so too. He went back to his coffee with a bigger smile then before. Then his phone rang. He dropped his feet off his desk and cheerfully answered the phone

"Good Morning you are speaking with one Very Special Agent DiNozzo"

"Anthony my dearest boy how have you been, you haven't come to see your auntie Francesca in a long long time" hearing his Aunties voice made him more cheerful, he hadn't seen her in four years

"La Zia, I am good how are you?" Ziva looked up when Tony spoke in Italian, he said Auntie and she was always interested in hearing about his family

"I am very well thank you. I have called you because I haven't seen you at the family reunion in the past four years and this year I would very much like you to be there, your grandparents are getting older and the ask where you are every year" Tony sighed, he was sort of annoyed with himself for not going in so long but he had been working, but this year he would do him and his family a favour and go

"Well I think I should come this year then, when is it?" Ziva was watching Tony intently

"This weekend, I am sorry I did not ring you earlier I had to search everywhere to find your number to reach you" it was now Thursday and the weekend meant Friday, Saturday and Sunday, so it really was late at telling him. He thought about getting Friday off with Gibbs, they weren't busy so he thought it would be ok

"Ok I will be there La Zia" there was a small squeal over the line

"Great my IL Nipote, and don't forget to bring someone with you this year. I know you will have someone's heart Anthony" that suddenly made Tony nervous because before he could reply his Auntie hung up the line. Last time he went he was broken from Jeanne and didn't date, his Aunties and Uncles were disappointed he did not have a Woman because DiNozzos were known as charming men. He hung up the phone and ran his hand over his face, thinking, thinking how he was going to fix this. Then one persons voice interrupted him, he thought 'that's it'. He looked up at the woman who had spoken, she could help fix this.

"Is everything with your Auntie alright?" he scrunched his forehead in confusion

"How did you know that was my Auntie?" Ziva gave him a 'Seriously' look

"Tony did you not forget Italian is one of the languages I speak" he got it then

"Ohh that's right, that's good" she was confused why it was 'good'

"So what was the phone call about?" Tony sighed again

"Well you see every year my family has a reunion at Long Island and everyone goes, but I haven't been in four years. My Auntie rang to ask me to come this year and I agreed" Ziva tapped her pen on her lips in thought

"Then why is that worrying you" he did one of his squeaky grunts and looked at her

"I am meant to be bringing someone with me" she nodded

"Ok take one of your friends then" he shook his head

"No like a girlfriend someone" she held out her pen at him

"Ohhh I see and you cannot do that?" he gave her a look

"No I have not had a girlfriend in a long time and I cannot just take anyone to see my family" she brought her pen back to her lips in thought

"Hmm I see what the problem is. What are you going to do?" she watched him as he just looked at her worried

"Well I was going to ask a good friend of mine to maybe just pretend to be my girlfriend and come with me" she noticed how when he said it his eyes were focused on her

"Well are you going to ask her?" Ziva smiled as he realised that she knew who he was talking about

"Ziva?" she lent forward over her desk

"Yes Tony?" he also lent forward over his desk

"Do you think you could accompany me this weekend and pretend to be my girlfriend?" she acted surprised like she wasn't expecting that. They laughed

"Of course I will Tony" he was now happy again

"Great, we go down tomorrow. I know its last minute but as you saw I only just found out" she smiled at him

"That's ok it does not take long to pack, we just need to ask Gibbs for the day off tomorrow" Tony scratched his head in thought

"Well we can't make up fake excesses because he would get suspicious that we are both 'sick', so I guess I will just have to tell him the truth on where we are going" just then Gibbs walked in

"I am glad you think so DiNozzo" Tony wondered how much his boss had heard. Gibbs looked at both Tony and Ziva

"Yes you can have tomorrow off, only because I have had DiNozzo working the last four years when he was meant to go. But I will remind you that you are pretending and remind you of rule number 12" Gibbs knew reminding them about that rule wouldn't have any affect what so ever. He thought maybe this week would actually be good for the two of them. Tony gulped at the look Gibbs gave him and Ziva smiled at Gibbs intimidating Tony. Gibbs left after that to go get coffee or something and he filled Ziva in on the plan

"Well we should leave early tomorrow because it takes about four hours to get there, and the family normally arrives around ten in the morning. So I thought you could just stay at mine tonight?" she was sitting on the edge of his desk listening to him

"Sure that is a good idea, saves driving all the way to get me from my house" Tony was glad Ziva was going along with everything so well.

The rest of the day of paperwork was pretty slow and now it was five and Gibbs had told them all to go home, and that he will see Tony and Ziva on Monday and to have a good time. He also reminded Ziva to not take so many weapons with her.

Ziva went home and packed all the things she would need. She packed a few more dresses and girly things than she normally would because even though it was not for real she wanted to make an impression and also make Tony look good too. After that she headed to Tony's. This weekend was going to be a very exciting long bumpy road with the DiNozzos.


	2. Chapter 2

Ziva arrived at Tony's and grabbed her bag and headed up to his apartment. When she knocked she was greeted by a very cheery Tony

"Hey Ziva, Im so happy your doing this for me" he stepped aside for her to come in, she did and put her bag down behind his couch

"Hello Tony, you know your welcome. I am actually excited to meet you family" he laughed

"Oh they are one crazy bunch" that made her more excited

"Where should I put my bag?" he stepped forward and picked it up

"Here I'll put it in my bedroom" he headed down the hallway to his bedroom and she followed

"Your bedroom?" he chuckled

"Yeah don't worry I changed the bed for you, I will sleep on the couch" was Tony really going to do that for her

"Tony" he shook his head

"No Ziva it is the least I can do for you" she smiled at him

"You do not have to sleep on the couch Tony, we will be sharing a bed for the next few days away, no?" he smiled back at her

"Up to you I do not mind either way"

"Well I do not want you sleeping on the couch when there is perfectly enough room in here"

"Well that settles it then, thank you Ziva. I've got dinner on and its almost ready" he walked down the hallway back to the kitchen, and again she followed with a smile on her face, he had cooked her dinner. He walked into the kitchen and got out two plates

"I was going to cook pasta but I figured we will be having enough Italian food on the weekend so I cooked beef curry and rice" Ziva could smell the beef curry and it smelt delicious. They eat the dinner and it was even better than it smelt, Ziva enjoyed it very much to Tony's delight. Throughout the dinner Tony explained Long Island to Ziva and what their big family house was like. It had ten bedrooms, in which six had on suits, a huge lounge, and a big dining table that had enough room for twenty people. Three separate bathrooms, an enormous kitchen and a few other rooms with things like TV room and games room. Also a big backyard where they liked to play sports as one big family, he explained the family members to Ziva as well. By the time he had been through everything it was getting late and they had an early start so Tony advised they better he to bed. Tony washed up the dishes while he let Ziva get changed for bed, when he had finished washing up he headed down the hallway stopping at his slightly ajar bedroom door

"Are you descent Ziva?" he could hear her going through her bag

"I do not what that means but I am dressed, you can come in" he pushed the door open slowly and saw Ziva bending over digging in her bag. The sight made his mouth dry, Ziva was wearing a tank top and a small pair of bed shorts and the way she was bending over like that gave him a perfect view of her ass and bare toned legs. He was dazed out looking at her and when she didn't hear him say anything she finished what she was doing and stood and turned to him. She could tell what he was looking at when she turned around and she smiled. When she turned around his blood started pumping faster at the sight, he could see she decided to go without a bra under her tight singlet and that was one sight he had dreamed about before. He cleared his throat

"Um yeah I ah think we should head to bed now" she smiled at him and walked up to him

"If you have finished staring then yes I agree" she chuckled at his face as he pulled a weird face. She headed to the bed and slipped under the covers, she lay there and watched him. His face turned to her trying to look innocent

"I was not staring I was just…" she giggled at his response, he had been caught and he couldn't get out. He just sighed and chuckled to himself, this was going to be a long weekend. He shook his head and took his jacket off. Ziva couldn't help but watch as he was undressing right in front of her. He hung his jacket in his cupboard then he continued to get undressed. He removed his belt then took his pants off so he stood their in his boxers and his dress shirt. She couldn't help but stare at him. He had his back to her as he removed his shirt, his back muscles were a lot better shaped then she remembered and she liked it, he reached into his draws and got out a t-shirt and put it on before turning and sliding under the covers to join her. They both lay on their backs looking at the ceiling

"You know before four years ago I used to go every year, and not one time have I ever brought anyone with me" he turned his head to face her "I am glad I'm taking you though, they'll love you" she was flattered that she was the first girl he had taken to this, even if it was not real. They just stared at each other for what felt like hours until Ziva had suddenly drifted to sleep. Tony just watched her for a bit, she was beautiful when she slept, as he watched her sleep he slowly followed.

When Tony was woken by his alarm he noticed he was right on the edge of his bed, he carefully rolled over and smiled. Ziva had spread out over his bed on her belly; he never thought such a little person could take up so much space. He reached out and shook her softly by her shoulder and whispered

"Zee-vah, its time to get up" she groaned and mumbled something before she opened her eyes and looked right at him

"Well good morning Miss Bed Hogger" she looked confused but when she looked at herself taking up most of the bed she pulled her arms and legs in

"Oh sorry I am used to sleeping by myself" they laughed together

"No that's ok, I know what you mean"

They got up and both showered and dressed. Ziva put on a pair of cargo pants and a comfy top, Tony was dressed more nice though wear a good pair of jeans and a good button up shirt. Tony noticed Ziva had pulled something out of her bag and put it in her backpack

"What's that?" he pointed at whatever she was stuffing in her bag. She smiled

"You didn't think I was going to wear my cargo pants and a t-shirt when I meet your family do you? It is a dress" he raised his eyebrows

"Really? A dress?" she chuckled and picked up her bags

"Yes Tony a dress" he grabbed his bags and followed her down the hallway. He grabbed his car keys and then headed down the stairs to his mustang. Once they had loaded the bags in the back he closed the boot and Ziva was standing their looking at him like she wanted to say something

"I was thinking that since you do not do mornings well maybe I should drive for the first half of the way and then you can drive the second half?" he thought for a second, his mustang was his baby and Ziva had crazy driving

"Don't worry I will drive safe in your car" he agreed in the end, he could properly need some more sleep

"Ok then" and he handed her the keys and got into the passenger side. They headed off down the road, on there way to Long Island. After a little bit of chatting with Ziva he lent his seat back and drifted off. Ziva drove down the highway and every now and then she would take a look at her partner, he really was being sweet to her today. Last night he gave her his bed and now he was letting her drive his car, they really had grown to trust each other with everything they had been through.

Tony was woken by the car stopping, they had pulled up at gas station and Ziva was filling his car up. He got out and stretched his body, she laughed when she saw this. He walked up to her and took over filling the car up

"Here I'll finish doing this" as he grabbed the nozzle from her he lightly brushed his fingers against hers

"Thank you, I will be back I just need to hit the head" he chuckled; she really had become more American. When he had filled up and paid he sat in the drivers set. When Ziva came out she jumped in the seat next to him and handed him a chocolate bar

"I got you this, I remembered it is your favourite and you can never find it anywhere" his face lit up when he saw it, he hadn't had one in so long. Surprisingly he lent over and hugged her; he does not know why he just did. She giggled

"You are welcome Tony" and she hugged him back, it sort of just came naturally. When he lent back and started the car they smiled at each other. After about ten minutes of driving Ziva suddenly moved and began moving between the front seats into the back seat. Tony watched he as she did, her ass was in perfect view again, he was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by Ziva's voice

"Eyes on the road Tony" he laughed she always seemed to catch him out when he was staring at her. This time he had a come back

"I was just watching your six Ziva, its what partners do right" she got in the backseat and looked at him and rolled her eyes.

As he drove on Ziva got comfy in the back seat. She lay down across the backseat hanging one of her legs off the side and she drifted to sleep. He would look back at her more often than he should of but it was hard not to. She wriggled round a few times getting more comfortable and he noticed how her top had ridden up showing her tone stomach. He then looked back even more often catching a glimpse. He does not know how she did it but when they were about twenty minutes from the house in Long Island she suddenly woke up and straightened out her top and sat up. She stretched her arms and legs as much as she could, then she stretched her neck. After that she reached down and got her backpack which was in the back seat, she reached in it and pulled out a medium green summer dress. His eyes went wide when she went to the hem of he top to pull it off. He tried not to look in the revision mirror but he couldn't help looking. She pulled her top off and sat there in a lacy green bra which he figured was picked to go with the dress. He could feel his jeans tighten when she reached down and unbuttoned her cargo pants; she lent back and pulled them off. He tried to stop looking but he still couldn't. He noticed her panties were matching to her bra and he could feel his heart bet faster and his breath quicken. She was naked down to her underwear in the backseat of his car, if this was any other time he would pull over and risk it and jump in the back with her and devour her. But they were almost at the house and that would not be the best idea. She slid the dress on over her shoulders and put her other clothes in her bag. As she pulled her hair out of the bun she had put it in and let it fall out just like Tony liked it, as she did she smiled at him in the revision mirror. She had known he had been watching the whole time, but she didn't mind. After she was redressed she jumped back through the seats to sit in the front seat again, and she looked at him and smiled

"Do you think I made a good choice?" she hinted at her dress he nodded and smiled

"Oh yeah you look beautiful" she was about to say something but then she just realised what he had just said, it took her a little bit to reply and he was worried he shouldn't have said it, but it was true

"Thank you Tony, you look good yourself" and she ruffed his hair to fix it from his nap in the car

"You're very welcome. Here we go this is the street" he was starting to get nervous as he drove down the road, one he hadn't seen his family in four years, two he had a woman with him and three he and Ziva would have to start acting like a couple and he was slightly worried they were going to cross the line between acting and reality. He pulled into the drive of a huge house on the waterfront; Ziva thought it was absolutely beautiful. He turned the car off and turned to Ziva

"Here we go Zi, the show starts now" he smiled nervously

"Don't worry Tony this will be good" the both got out of the car and Tony walked round to Ziva and stood in front of her, he didn't know if he was acting or its what he truly wanted to do but he looked in her eyes and slowly down and softly captured her lips in his, he held it there for a moment before he pulled back. He reached forward and grasped her hand in his

"Let's go meet the family" he pulled her close to him as they walked to the front door, once they got to the door he rang the door bell. After a few seconds the door swung open.

**Can't wait to meet the DiNozzo family and see what they think of Ziva, and what happens between Tony and Ziva. Would love reviews**

**Hundan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a note if any thing written in quotations is in italics the person is speaking in Italian. Hundan**

The door swung open and they were greeted by a lady with green eyes like Tony's and dark blond hair, she was a bit shorter than Ziva and looked about fifty three.

"IL Nipote" she launched herself at Tony and gave him a big hug that would rival Abby's. Tony chucked

"Auntie Francesca its good to see you too" Francesca pulled back from Tony and gave him a once over

"You have grown up Anthony" she turned to Ziva with a big smile "And who is this beautiful young lady you have with you" she looked over Ziva and it seemed to look as if she approved. Tony smiled and put his arm around Ziva's shoulders

"This Auntie is Ziva" she lent in and gave Ziva a big hug and kissed both her cheeks in a greeting

"Well welcome to the family Ziva, Anthony is a very lucky man to have such a beautiful woman" did Tony just see Ziva blush, no it must have been his eyes playing tricks on him

"Thank you, he has used his charm on me, I couldn't refuse him" they all shared a light laugh and then Francesca stepped aside and Tony lead her in the door

"Everyone is outside on the deck, it is a lovely morning" they followed Tony's auntie down a hallway and into a kitchen, then out a door onto a deck. There was about eighteen people on the deck and in the back yard and they all looked at Tony an Ziva when they came out the door

"Anthony is here, and he brought someone!" they all smiled and watched, they headed towards the oldest looking people in the group. He walked up and hugged both of them

"Hello I Nonni, good to see you" he motioned to Ziva "This is Ziva" Ziva was given hugs and kisses from both, she had a feeling she would get a lot of those this morning

"Hello dear, we are glad to meet you, I am Anthony's Grandma Odetta and this is my husband Carlo"

"It is good to meet you, thank you for having me"

"You are very welcome dear" after that Tony took Ziva to two people who looked to be in their late fifties or early sixties, they were accompanied by four people aged between early thirties and early forties, also one of the woman held a little girl of three. They all hugged Tony

"Guys this is Ziva" they all in turn hugged Ziva as well. Tony pointed to the older two

"This is my uncle Vincenzo and my auntie Sofia" he pointed at the woman who held the little girl

"This is their daughter my cousin Cristina and her husband Michael, and I have not met this one" he pointed at the little girl. Cristina laughed

"Because he has not come and seen me in four years, Tony this is Katelyn she is three, Katelyn this is uncle Tony and his friend Ziva" the little girl turned and hid her face in her mothers chest

"She is a shy one, unlike her older sister Alice" Tony looked around

"Where is the little trouble maker anyway" Cristina rolled her eyes

"With her boyfriend, they will be here later" Tony was shocked

"Wait Alice has a boyfriend?" Michael chuckled

"Apparently every seventeen year old does these days" Tony remembered the last time he saw Alice she was thirteen so she was older now. Tony turned to the next couple

"And this is my youngest cousin Enrico and he is with…" Enrico smiled

"This is my girlfriend Cindy, Cindy this is my annoying older cousin Tony" Enrico and Tony laughed, they were close when they were younger

"Good to meet you Cindy"

"Good to put a face to the name, the last two years everyone asks where you are" Tony laughed

"My boss let me off work this year" after those introductions Ziva meet the rest of the family. His other uncle Luigi who had a wife Rosa and their son Marco who had a wife Samantha, who had a five year old son together named Guido. They met with his auntie Francesca again and meet her husband Diego Rossi, and then their daughter Elena who had a fiancé named Jacob.

After all the introductions were done Francesca came up to them

"Did you want to bring your bags in Anthony so you can unpack before lunch?" Tony nodded

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea Auntie" Francesca looked over at Enrico an called him over

"Enrico come and help your cousin with his bags" as the walked down the hallway inside Tony mentioned to Francesca that they were quite capable at carrying their own bags, but she insisted

"Enrico can carry Ziva's bags for her" Tony's auntie was traditional in some aspects and believed woman should be looked after right. Tony chuckled

"I think Ziva would be just as capable as Enrico but alright" Enrico walked behind them. They went out and got the bags, but Enrico was totally drooling over Tony's mustang

"I can't believe you have a mustang, I've always wanted a mustang, how come you get a mustang?" Tony handed Enrico Ziva's bags

"Because I work for a federal agency and not as a butcher for my dad" Enrico muttered something, he had always been jealous of Tony. The all followed Francesca to their room, it was one with an on suit, and Tony was normally put in one without an on suit. The walked in and put their bags down

"How come I'm in a room with an on suit this time auntie?"

"Because Anthony you normally do not have anyone with you" Tony clicked on, he was a bit slow today, maybe it was being nervous. Francesca and Enrico left Tony and Ziva alone to unpack before heading down for lunch.

Tony sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at Ziva

"Well I guess that went pretty good, don't you think?" she walked up to stand in front of him, then she knelt down in front of him so she was level with him, she put her hands on his knees

"I think it went great, you have a good family that really care for you Tony, you should be happy" he thought for a moment, she was right he was lucky, she would be one to prove that with the troubled family she has. He smiled up at her

"And I can tell they like you already, you will be always welcome here" Tony lent down about to push his lips to hers when their door opened, he lent back and sat up, and she dropped her hands from his knees. The intruder was little Guido, he was only five but he was laughing when he saw what they were doing

"Hello Guido" Guido looked back out the door then back to them

"Umm La Nonna said to get you for lunch" Tony stood and held his hand to Ziva which she took and she stood up to join him. Guido smiled

"Come on I saved you guys your seats" and Guido ran out the door at full speed, Tony looked at Ziva and they both smiled and chased after Guido. The caught him just before he reached the dining room were everyone was seated on the table, Tony lifted him in the air and giggled hysterically. Tony held him over his shoulder as he walked into the dining room, and everyone watched as the little boy laughed and laughed. Tony seated Guido on the little table on the ground with Katelyn then he and Ziva took the two remaining seats on the big table which was Tony was next to Marco and Ziva was next to Cristina. The meal for lunch that had been cooked was home made Italian pizza, there was so many good looking choices Ziva couldn't decide, she looked at Tony's plate and he had loaded his with many different types already. She looked at him

"Tony what one do you think I would like" he smiled he knew exactly what one she would like, it wouldn't be hard to look like he knew her well because he did

"You would like that one, that one, oh and you'll love that one" she grabbed each of his choices, and he was right they were great. Once they started eating most the table was interested in the new face to the table, Ziva, and Tony as they had not seen him in years. Tony's uncle Luigi asked him the first question

"So you still working for that federal agency NCI…S?" everyone was listening as they ate

"Yep I sure am its great" uncle Luigi turned to Ziva

"And what do you young lady?" Ziva smiled

"I work with Tony" Luigi looked at her

"Oh so you're a receptionist there or something" Tony laughed

"No Luigi she works with me, she's my partner" Luigi was confused

"So she has a gun and does all the things you do?" he nodded

"Yeah she sure does, she's even better at most things than me" Enrico piped in

"So have you been in a fight like Tony has" Sofia playful slapped her son

"Do not ask the lady questions like that" Ziva laughed softly

"No its ok really, yes I have been in fights like Tony, we are normally in them together-" Tony cut in "She usually starts them" Ziva gave Tony a look and he put his hands up and surrendered, this made a few family members giggle. Odetta Tony's grandma asked next

"So this is where you met then?" Tony and Ziva smiled at each other remembering the day they met

"Yes that is where we met" Samantha wondered where Ziva was from, she looked foreign

"Where do you come from Ziva, I noticed you are not American" everyone mumbled something like 'yeah' and 'I can see that too'

"I am Israeli, born and breed in Israel" Jacob knew a lot about religion so he put some dots together

"So you are Jewish?" Ziva ran her hand over her necklace

"Yes but I am not a practicing Jew" Jacob nodded

"I find the Jewish religion very interesting, I have never met a Jewish person before though" Tony explained Jacob

"Jacob here study's religions, don't you Jake?"

"I sure do" Carlo didn't speak much English and so he lent over to his wife and spoke in Italian to her about a question he would like to ask Ziva

"_Ask Ziva if Anthony treats her good_" Carlo was also a man of tradition and in his traditions the man always treats the woman with the utmost respect. Ziva herd and understood what Carlo said and decided to save Odetta with the task of translation, she spoke up

"_Yes Carlo he treats me very well, he will do anything for me" _the whole table was flabbergasted when Ziva spoke perfect Italian, Tony's grandparents and uncles and aunties spoke fluent Italian and his cousins could speak some Italian, just like Tony. Carlo was very proud he could talk to Tony's Girlfriend himself

"_You speak Italian, that's great. I am glad he treats you well" _Ziva smiled

"_Yes I can speak many languages; it was all part of my training"_ Carlo raised his eyebrows, and everyone who could understand was very interested

"_Is that the same training Anthony had? Because he does not speak any other languages" _Tony laughed, his training was defiantly not the same

"_No before NCIS I was trained by Mossad an Israeli agency" _No one knew what that was except for Marco

"_Thank you Ziva" _

"_You are welcome" _

Just as everyone was finishing their lunch Guido came up to his mother Samantha and whispered something in her ear and then ran away. Samantha looked at Tony and Ziva and smiled after he did. They all packed up the table and then Enrico had a good idea

"We should have a game of football, who's in?" Michael, Marco, Tony and even Luigi agreed then Ziva looked at Enrico

"Am I aloud to join in?" they all stopped, no woman had ever asked to join in, but he couldn't see why not

"If you are not afraid to get a little ruff" Tony put his arm around Ziva

"Oh I think Ziva can handle it" Everyone went outside and just before Tony and Ziva went up stairs to change Samantha walked up to them with a big smile

"So a little birdie told me he caught you two kissing, he found it quite funny" Tony and Ziva laughed, then Tony corrected Samantha

"Not quite kissing, that little birdie interrupted" Sam felt guilty

"Oh sorry, I will make sure he knocks next time" Tony smiled

"That's ok Sam, he's grown so big now hasn't he" Sam nodded

"Yes he sure has, well I better let you two get dressed for the game, good luck Ziva you kick there arses" and Tony and Ziva went and got changed

**Would love reviews…**

**Translations: **

**IL Nipote – Nephew **

**I Nonni – Grandparents**

**La Nonna- Grandma**


	4. Chapter 4

Tony and Ziva had got dressed into more suitable clothes for the game of football. Tony was in an older t-shirt and some basketball shorts, and Ziva was in a lose t-shirt she had and her running shorts that she had brought just in case. They went outside and everyone who was not playing was on the deck seated to watch the game, the boys who were playing were out on the grass talking. Tony and Ziva walked up to them. Marco had offered to organise the teams as he knew about Ziva's Mossad training and knew she would be a lot stronger than everyone thought.

"Ok Tony you and Ziva are on a team with me" Marco knew they would work well together and Tony was a good quarter back

"And Michael, Luigi and Enrico will be on the other team" the teams lined up opposite each other and began the game. The first play Michael passed back to Luigi, and Enrico being their fastest runner ran up field and caught the ball but then was tackled by Tony. The next play they tried they same thing and Ziva read it perfectly, right before Enrico caught the ball Ziva jumped up and intercepted it, she ran down the field easily missing Luigi's tackle, but Michael wasn't backing down easily, she had agreed to play with the men after all, he tackled her onto the ground. The spectators all stood and Cristina yelled out

"Michael!" he just gave his wife a 'what?' face. They were all surprised when Ziva easily jumped up and continued on with the next play, she high fived Marco and Tony, Tony smiled at her knowing they were not expecting her to get up. Next play and Marco passed back to Tony; Ziva ran like a bullet knowing Tony had a good arm, she passed Luigi and caught the ball then this time easily spun away from Michael's tackle, she ran for the touch down. Everyone clapped and cheered, Marco high fived Ziva again and Tony walked up and kissed her swiftly on the lips. Ziva held the ball up and did a little Shakira move that everyone found entertaining. After about seven more plays Enrico's team was losing three touch downs to nothing, Ziva was their secret weapon and it didn't help they had Tony on their team too. Enrico decided it was time to switch the teams around a bit. He changed the teams to Himself, Ziva and Luigi, and Tony, Michael and Marco. After about eight plays the teams were matched two to two, Tony's team had the final play. They were lined up watching each other, Tony was slightly worried at the way Ziva was smirking at him like she was going to kill him and have fun doing it. Michael passed the ball back to Tony, Marco ran down field closely followed by Enrico and Luigi had Michael. Just as Tony thought he could see Marco free he was about to pass when Ziva collided with him, sending him to the ground with her following. He let out a breath and smiled; Ziva had got him, and now she had Tony pined to the ground with her body on top of his. Her smile was teasing as she looked down at him. Everyone was cheering in the background. Ziva lent down and whispered to him

"Do you really think I would let you win?" he smiled up at her, of coarse he didn't

"Maybe, I will just have to get you back later for decking me in front of my whole family" she chuckled and she lent down and pressed a quick peck to his lips

"We will see" and she got up off him. Everyone seemed to be worn out from the game, defiantly Luigi but bless him he was 55 and he just played football with his boys.

After a busy day off sport in the sun the boys were hot out in the days heat and as they walked up the deck Marco was on the other side of Enrico going passed the pool and he thought, I wonder what would happen if I … and Marco pushed Enrico into the pool fully dressed. That was the beginning, after that Luigi pulled his son Marco into the water with a big splash, Michael was laughing as he watched and Tony and Ziva looked at each other and then both pushed Michael in. Tony raised his eyebrows at Ziva and everyone was watching what would happen next. Ziva squinted her eyes at him, like she was zoning in on him, and at once they lunched at each other, grabbing and pulling trying to push the other in first, Ziva held her own and it turned into a full on wrestling match, then Tony slyly moved so he got the position he wanted then he lifted her over his shoulder, he got her, he then dropped them both into the pool. Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves. Everyone not in the pool went inside to get the dinner started after that. As Tony and Ziva surfaced from their dive Tony pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist

"I got you" she brought her hands to rest on the base of his neck

"I have to say you did that time" Tony didn't care that his cousins were right there when he did what he did next; he had seen them do it with their partners and girlfriends in font of him before. Tony leant down a placed a firm kiss to Ziva's lips; she seemed to be alright with it by the way she kissed him back. It got a bit more passionate and Tony slipped his tongue into her mouth to make it that much more, she retaliated right back by the way her tongue moved against his. He moved one of his hands up to her jaw so he could deepen it that little bit more, and with his hand on her waist he pulled her closer to him. She ran one of her hands through his hair and one down to his lower back, pulling him closer much the same, her way of telling him she was comfortable with it. Tony heard his cousins stop thrashing round in the water, then they were chuckling, followed by someone doing a wolf whistle. He ignored it and continued enjoying what he was doing. He wondered if they were acting or acting on their true wants, because they didn't have to have a make out session right in front of everyone in the pool to prove they were dating did they? Tony pulled back for a much needed breath, and he looked at Ziva, she was smiling right at him. He herd one of his cousins clear their throat, he and Ziva turned their heads to see his grinning cousins

"You know you guys have a room up stairs right?" Enrico teased

"Yeah I just didn't want to wait that long, would you like us to go? Does it bother you Enrico?" he teased his good cousin right back

"Na It's sweet as long as you two don't start having sex in the pool while I'm in it" they all laughed. They all stayed in the pool for a bit longer till they had all cooled down from the game, and Odetta had told them do go clean up for dinner.

Tony and Ziva went to their room from the pool to shower and get dressed for dinner. Tony let Ziva have the shower first and once she had done she walked out in just her towel, his mouth went dry at the thought she was naked beneath that small bath towel. She smiled at him as he passed her to take his shower; he thought a cold shower would be a good idea from what he just pictured.

Once he and Ziva had dressed comfortably but nice enough for dinner. They headed down and they noticed the new faces, Tony knew who it was he had recognised her even though she had grown up. As soon as she had seen him she ran up and hugged him

"Uncle Tony!" Tony had always had a good bond with his niece

"Alice how have you been? You're so grow up now" she chuckled, not that she would tell anyone but Tony was her favourite uncle, and she had missed him the last four years

"I am good, and who is this?" Alice said smiling at Ziva, Alice had never seen his uncle bring anyone to the family reunion

"This is my girlfriend Ziva, Ziva this is Cristina's eldest Alice" Alice hugged Ziva

"Well I am excited to meet one of my uncle's girlfriends, I have never met one before" Ziva liked being called Tony's girlfriend for some reason, she didn't know why

"I am glad to meet you; you look just like your mother" Alice smiled, everyone thought that. Tony looked at the boy behind Alice, he looked to be about eighteen and he looked like an athletic kid

"And who is this?" Alice pulled the boy next to her

"This is my boyfriend Luke, he plays basketball like you used to" Tony firmly shook the boys him, showing the kid he was protective over Alice

"Hi I'm Tony Alice's uncle"

"Hey I have heard stories of you before, she says you're a cop?" he smiled

"Federal Agent actually but close" the boy seemed more interested than scared

"I want to be a cop when I'm older" Tony had started to like this kid already

There was a lot of conversation over dinner, and a lot of laughs about the good day they had had. At the end of dinner Elena had reminded everyone it was movie night. Ziva now realised where Tony's movie obsession had started. Their TV room was big and had lots of couches and chairs for everyone. On the two biggest couches sat Vincenzo, Sofia, Luigi and Rosa on one and Francesca, Diego, Carlo and Odetta on the other. On the other three smaller couches sat Cristina and Michael on one, Marco and Samantha on the second, Elena and Jacob on the last. Their was two single arm chairs and Enrico and Cindy took one and according to Enrico

"The two lovers" were on the other, he and Ziva. The kids had been put to bed. Alice and Luke lay next to each other on the floor by Tony and Ziva's chair. Tony had sat down and Ziva curled up in his lap, her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her lower back holding her close. Elena went and put the movie in before taking her seat next to Jacob.

The screen went dark and the title of the movie came up, Underworld 2, his family always loved the action films.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will update as soon as I can. Please Review**

**Hundan **


	5. Chapter 5

Tony had seen this movie many times before, he loved it, and he did believe Ziva had not seen it yet though. Tony glanced round the room quickly; his family was one big family of love. Everyone was cuddled up to their partner in one way or another if it was just holding hands or snuggled right up like himself and Ziva. He glanced down at the two teenagers by them, they were sitting as close as possible, it made Tony think back to when he was that age. Tony's fingers had started to trace patterns on Ziva's lower back on their own accord. He hadn't realised he had until he felt her head move to look up at him, he looked down at her. She smiled at him again, that same unique smile she had given him in the pool that afternoon. He used his free hand to softly move the curl from out of her face and behind her ear. She just gazed at him then nuzzled her head back into his shoulder. Part way through the movie his hand had found the hem of her shirt and he went under and lightly smoothed his fingers across her skin, she had noticed and she had done the same for him and her fingers rested on his hip bone. At one point Tony risked putting his hand on her upper thigh, when he began moving it up and down her leg she looked up at him again. Yet again there was that smile on her face, he wasn't sure what it actuality meant but it he knew it was a sign saying she liked whatever it was he was doing. When she didn't look back to the TV he leant down so his lips could touch hers, they softly kissed a few times until they felt someone watching them, the looked over and saw Marco smiling at them

"Hey over their in the back row, no kissing or I will have to remove you" everyone looked at them but then they all smiled and went back to the movie.

The movie had finished and everyone had got up and stretched and said their goodnights and headed to their respectful bedrooms. Only Cristina, Tony, Ziva, Alice and Luke stayed downstairs. Tony and Ziva were in the kitchen when they could hear Cristina talking to Alice and Luke

"Alice your in the bedroom upstairs with Katelyn and Guido, and Luke your alright with the couch ay?"

"Yes Mrs DiNozzo"

"I am going to bed now but I would like you two to be in your set beds by" it was now 11pm "12:30 at the latest, goodnight and you two behave"

"Night Mom"

"Night Mrs DiNozzo" Cristina smiled at Tony and Ziva on her way up stairs. Alice and Luke walked into the kitchen and stopped at the backdoor, Alice turned to Tony

"Luke and I are just going for a walk, we will be back before 12:30" Tony knew exactly what they were going to do, he could read his nieces face, just a bit of making out in the privacy away from the house where they wouldn't get caught

"Ok but don't go too far, it's late. And do not get up to too much mischief" she smiled at Tony

"Thanks Uncle Tony" and they were off. Tony turned to Ziva and they laughed

"Alice really trusts you Tony, you are a good uncle" he smiled at Ziva

"Yeah I have always bonded with her well, I never thought I would be watching her go outside with her boyfriend to make out though, he's a nice boy though" the both laughed again

"I wonder how long they will be out their, it is colder tonight" Tony caught the look she gave him, he smirked

"I would say for a while" he said as he walked up towards her where she stood leaning against the bench, he stood as close as he could without his body touching hers

"Shall we wait and make sure they get in safe and on time" she was giving him that smile again and he knew were this was going

"I think we should yeah, I guess we could always enjoy ourselves just as they are?" that look she gave him was defiantly agreeing with his idea. He leant down and captured her lips in his while he pushed his body against hers. His hands went for them hem of her shirt as their lips kissed and their tongues danced, they really were making out like a couple of teenagers, except for the fact they were adults, and adults tended to be more…intimate. Tony slid his hands under her shirt and roamed her bare sides with his hot hands. As Tony pushed Ziva harder against the bench she could feel how excited this was making him. Her hands went to his arse so she could push him into just the right spot for her. Tony moved his lips down her jaw and to her neck where he found her pulse point, he spent a good amount of time there. They hadn't noticed when they back door and quietly been opened as the two teenagers walked back inside, when they noticed Tony and Ziva they had to say they were both speechless as they thought their little make out session was hot, but no Tony and Ziva defiantly where in one hot make out session. Alice didn't want to interrupt them but she sort of had to, it would be funny to see her favourite uncle's reaction

"Uncle Tony!" Tony jumped, they had been caught out, and he jumped back from pushing Ziva into the bench to stand beside her but he didn't see the low cupboard and smacked his head

"Ah fuck" Tony grabbed the back of his head, they all had to admit that was funny, they all laughed. Then Tony looked at Alice

"What are you two doing back so soon?" Alice smiled at her uncle

"It was very cold outside, I did not expect to see you in here making out with Ziva though" Tony gave Alice a 'ha ha very funny' look

"Are you two staying inside now?" Luke nodded

"Yeah we were just gonna hang out in here before 12:30" Tony smiled

"Ok but if you two stay up any later than what your mother said I will not save you if you get caught, and behave yourselves, I don't want to come downstairs and see you doing what I was just doing" he was half serious and half joking

"Well how come you get to do 'that' and we do not?" she said joking round with him

"Because me and Ziva are adults and you two are 18" Alice poked her tongue out at her uncle, he did it right back

"Goodnight" Tony and Ziva headed back upstairs to their bedroom; if they decided to actually do something again they would not be interrupted. Tony closed the door as Ziva sat on the edge of the bed; she seemed to have something on her mind. He sat down next to her

"What's up Ziva?" she looked at him

"I am not saying I am not enjoying this but what are we doing Tony?" he looked at her chocolate brown eyes searching

"We are pretending to be girlfriend and boyfriend"

"Tony I think we both know we are not pretending" Tony sighed she was very right

"I do not want to pretend Ziva, I want you for real. I want you to actually be my girlfriend" she had to get one thing straight before they did any more kissing

"And when we go back to DC?" he smiled

"Well I was hoping we could go out to dinner sometime… I will not change what I want when we get back" then again there was that smile

"Ok then Tony" as soon as she agreed with him he began to continue what was going on in the kitchen moments ago. He knelt down in front of her so he was face to face with her. He kissed her lips yet again and the passion the kiss had in the kitchen soon continued. This time when he slid his hand under her top he went higher than he had before, he moved his hand over her breast and began to rub his thumb over her nipple through her bra. His other hand had cupped her face to the best angle. Her hands ran through his hair. Tony moved his hand from her breast and to the back of her bra where he unclasped it, he then returned to her breast but this time he went under her now loose bra. Suddenly Ziva realised where they were and what they were doing

"Tony" he looked into her eyes

"Ziva" he spoke huskily

"Tony we cannot do this here, not with all your family here" he chuckled and leant down to kiss her neck

"You think I haven't caught my Cousins doing this here before, believe me I have, more than once" he mumbled against her skin. She guessed if everyone else has done it, it would be ok for them too.

**I know this is a bit of a cliff-hanger so I will try update ASAP. Reviews fuel the passion to my stories.**

**Hundan **


	6. Chapter 6

The big grin Tony gave Ziva as he leant back down to kiss her was matched by hers. Instead for putting his hand back to her breast he went to the hem of her top, looking at her he pulled it over her head throwing to the side, she flicked her bra in the same direction. He sat still for a moment as he took her in, she was absolutely beautiful. He looked back up at her face

"I change my mind, definitely worth dying over" he said with a grin referring to the time in the warehouse when he was looking down her top as she defused a bomb. He swiftly took her lips in his in a heated kiss, as he did he grabbed her waist with both hands and pushed her up the bed onto her back. He placed one of his legs in between hers as he explored her. His hands smoothed over her skin leaving goose flesh trailing it. One of his hands held at her waist while the other did so, his hand found its way back to her breast and he toyed with her, smiling as she moaned into his mouth when he pinched her hard peaks and pushed his leg higher, pressing against her.

His lips left hers and he made a trail of kisses from her jaw down passed her collarbone, as he took her other breast in his hot mouth she laced her hands in his hair as she took a sharp intake of breath. He tested her and teased her, she had had enough and she flipped them over so she now straddled his lap. She unbuttoned his shirt and disposed of it quickly. She did that same grin again and seductively lent down kissing him deeply, and when he wasn't expecting it she rubbed her self hard over him. He lost focus in the kiss when she did and he groaned she smirked wildly.

"You will kill me if you do that again" he said in a husky voice, she slowly did it again and he moaned her name

"Is that right, you still looking alive to me. And you defiantly feel very alive" he didn't think he would handle another one so he rolled them back over. He backed off her and undid her jeans, pulling them off. He did the same with his and she watched him and smiled, as he climbed back over her just in his boxers and her in her panties she joked with him

"Eger Tony" he kissed her hard

"No you just turn me on so much it was hurting in those pants, and how am I supposed to do anything to you with your jeans on?" he smirked at her just as she had before. They were deeply kissing, tongues moving together when he moved the hand that was cupping her face down her neck, and down between her breasts, his other arm was next to her holding his weight off her. His hand continued down further, over her stomach and then he ran his hand over her through her panties. She moaned at the contact and arched her back, pushing herself against his hand. He slipped his hand down her panties and felt her wet core. He inserted one of his fingers into her and she grazed her lips on his neck while she purred against it. Soon after he added a second finger and he began to really work her. He could feel her heavy breaths against his neck and his erection was straining at the feel of her on his fingers. When he felt her beginning to get closer to a climax he slowed his fingers and removed them, looking at her she gave him a glare but then it changed to a smirk. As he hovered over her she placed her hands on his chest and trailed her fingers down his chest to where they halted at his waistband. She leant up and kissed him as she moved one of her hands under his waistband and softly took him in her hand. She stroked him slowly at the beginning but as she gripped him harder and speed up he moaned and dropped his head to her shoulder. When she could feel him losing hold of his weight on his arm she rolled him on his back and continued. She kissed his neck and sucked on his pulse point while she pumped him. He was starting to lose control and he put his hand on her forearm to stop her movements.

When she looked at him he kissed her again while he pulled her panties down, she followed by removing his boxers. He rolled her back over onto her back as he held himself above her. Then he remembered something, he looked at Ziva

"Shit I didn't bring any condoms with me, I could go ask one of my cousins" as embarrassing as that would be for him he would do it, he wouldn't miss this chance. As he started getting off her she grabbed him by the waist

"I do not mind if you do not, I am on the pill" he leant back down

"Really?" he searched her eyes

"Yes I trust you" he kissed her softly this time

"Don't worry I have your six" he said as his hands squeezed her bottom, she giggled at him and he smiled. After that she looked at him, focussed on him and he looked into her eyes. He slowly entered himself into her, he stilled once he was fully inside her, letting her adjust to him. After she was ready she captured his lips in response, he got the queue and slowly began to move in and out at a slow pace to begin with. When her hips started connecting with his perfectly in rhythm he quickened his pace, she began moaning his name and wrapped her legs around him so he could go deeper. He groaned in response, nothing had ever felt this good. They were both heavily breathing against each others necks at this point and as he quickened his pace even more she met his thrusts each time. He could tell she was nearing her climax, she continuously was moaning his name and some Hebrew words he didn't know. He wasn't so far himself; his breaths were coming out in little grunts as he pushed inside her each time. He reached his hand down between them to push her over the edge, he rubbed her sweet spot and it was working. He looked at her face at this point wanting to watch her face; she did the same, watching him. With two more thrusts into her she moaned his name out like she hadn't ever before, as she contracted around him all it took was a couple more pushes and he filled her with a deep cry of her name.

As they were coming down from their high he kissed her, he caught his breath then spoke

"Im glad you came with me this weekend, I think it was good for our relationship as well as mine with my family" she ran her hand gently through his hair as she looked up at him above her

"Who would have thought pretending would finally stop us from pretending" he kissed her again before he rolled off her and he lay on his back. They both instantly came together, she rested her head on his chest and he put his arm around her holding her there. The hand that rested on his belly she moved her hand to it and they interlocked their fingers together

"Ziva" she looked up at him and he leant down and kissed her

"Goodnight Ziva" she smiled and rested her head back on his chest

"Goodnight Tony" they both slowly drifted to sleep. Tony woke at about 3:30am with a sudden need for a drink; it wouldn't be surprising considering what he and Ziva had got up to a few hours ago. He tried to remove himself from under Ziva without waking her, it didn't work of course. She woke up and looked at him

"Sorry for waking you im just really thirsty" she nodded and started to get up as well

"I could use a drink as well" no one would be up this hour so they only got half dressed, Tony put his boxers off the floor on and Ziva put on her panties then his top off the ground which hung just below her bottom. They quietly walked down the stairs to the kitchen, Tony filled up a glass of water from the tap and quickly drunk it back then refilled it and gave it to Ziva

"Ah that's better" he whispered to her. He noticed two heads on the couch, he looked at Ziva and she saw it too. They quietly walked over to investigate, they saw Luke and Alice curled up together asleep on the couch. Tony and Ziva both smiled at how cute they looked, but Tony knew he had to wake them. He walked up to them and tapped them both on the shoulder quietly; they both tiredly opened their eyes. Then Alice quickly sat up

"Oh my god what's the time, we fell asleep, shit"

"Sshh Alice you don't want to wake everyone up, it's about 3:30am" Tony whispered Alice stood but then looked at Luke like she wanted to say something, Ziva noticed and tapped Tony and hinted they should go

"You'd better get to bed this time, don't worry I wont tell your mother, goodnight again" Alice looked at Tony

"Thanks uncle, yeah I will be up in a second" and Tony and Ziva walked back up stairs, they saw Alice lean down and kiss Luke though, they found it cute. They waited at the top of the stairs for Alice to come up and she did not longer after they did. Alice smiled at them as she walked into her room, then they also went back to bed.

Tony woke to the sound of someone moving around the room, he felt the bed and it was empty so he figured it was Ziva. He was right. When he opened his eyes he smiled, Ziva had headphones in and was only dressed in a bra and panties while she swung her hips and body dancing, it looked as though she was looking for something to wear but she was also dancing at the same time, it was sexy. She couldn't see him because she was faced the other way so he sneakily got out of bed and walked up behind her. He new it was a dangerous idea but he thought 'what the hell'. He came up behind her, put his head by her ear and pulled the music player that was wedged in her bra out to see what she was listing to. She had jumped when he did, he found it amusing, she tried getting the music player off him before he read it, like she was embarrassed of whatever it was she was listing to if he found out

"What do you have on here huh? Is it dirty music Zee-vah?" she grabbed his hand that held the player

"Just give it back Tony" he smiled, not a chance

"I don't think so Zi" he pulled it out of her grasp and ran and jumped on the bed, he was standing on it when she followed him. They began running all around the room. Ziva was right behind Tony when he tripped over her bag and she fell right on top of him with a big thump into the floor. He was holding it above his head and she was trying to grab it but he locked his legs around her so she couldn't escape

"Tony give it back"

"I don't know why you don't want me to see what's on here, it must be dirty" he smirked at her. Cristina, Michael, Marco, Samantha, Elena and Jacob were all downstairs when they herd a big noise from upstairs; they ran up to go see if every one was alright. They each checked the rooms until they all stood outside Tony and Ziva's room. Michael opened the door. All they saw was Ziva on top of Tony and Tony had his legs around Ziva holding her firm from escaping while she tried to get whatever Tony had in his hands. Tony turned to them and Ziva grabbed her music player

"Um this isn't what it looks like guys" his cousins were all smiling

"Oh then what is it Tony?" Elena said trying not to laugh

"Tony stole my music player so I chased him and he fell over my bag and I fell over him that is how we ended up in this position" Tony looked at Ziva then back to his cousins

"Yeah what she said" his cousins were pretending not to buy it, but they knew it was true

"Right, well if you guys are not hurt then we will see you guys at breakfast" they left the two in the room, closing the door and went back downstairs laughing. They really did miss Tony he was always amusing. Tony smiled at Ziva

"I will find out what's on that one day" Ziva smiled Tony still had her trapped in his legs

"We will see, now you have three options, one let me go, two I will remove you with force, or three you can miss breakfast and we can…" he liked the sound of the last one

"Number three sounds tempting but… Rosa believes breakfast is the main meal of the day and will kill me if I don't show up, I pick number one" he said with a laugh and released her. She smiled and got up, she walked up to him and kissed him

"Now go have a shower before breakfast, you do not want to go down stairs smelling like you, me and sex" she said laughing while she pushed him to the bathroom

"Maybe I would" she just kept pushing him until he was in the bathroom

"Well others might not" and she smiled as he pouted but complied and turned the shower on. Once he had showered and changed him and Ziva went downstairs to breakfast.

**Hope this chapter was good, I don't normally write any M rated things but I decided to give it a shot. Love reviews on what you think**

**Hundan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone for your reviews they are really appreciated and they keep me writing more and more, I am happy my attempt at the M rated side of things was appreciated by you guys, maybe I will have to do it more often haha thanks again Hundan**

The breakfast was one of the biggest Ziva had seen before, massive amounts of cereals, croissants, breads and baking that would sees to amaze. Ziva went for the tasty homemade croissants while Tony went for cereal, toast and some fruit. After they had helped with washing up they were sitting out on the deck in the sun with Enrico, Cindy, Elena and Jacob. They were all chatting casually when Cristina came out to see them.

"Hey guys me, Michael, Marco, Samantha and the kids are off for the day but well be back for the reunion dinner tonight, just thought I would let you know because auntie always try's to kick us out for the day of the big dinner" Tony had almost forgot that their auntie always kicked them out of the house so she could prepare the dinner, she had always done it as far as he could remember

"Thanks Cristina you guys have a good day" when Cristina had left Tony turned to Enrico, Cindy, Elena and Jacob

"What were you guys doing to day? Do you still head down to the beach when auntie kicks us out?" Elena smiled; he really had been gone for a while

"Yeah we still do if it's a nice day, why don't the six of us head down there today and hang out?"

"I think we would enjoy that, we can take my car" Tony replied, Enrico jumped up with excitement

"I am so riding in Tony's car" they all laughed because they knew how much Enrico loved Tony's car. They all got changed for the beach and said they goodbyes to a satisfied auntie Francesca, who was glad they were leaving the house so she could get down to work. They were taking two cars, Tony's and Jacob's. Jacob and Elena had packed their car and were heading off as Enrico put his and Cindy's things in Tony's boot while he and Ziva put their things in too. Enrico then jumped in the back seat with Cindy while they waited for Tony and Ziva. Tony couldn't stop smiling he was so happy, Ziva caught him smiling really happily as she put her bag in the boot and she stood and faced him, smiling as well

"You are very tipper this morning" he still loved it when she mixed up her idioms

"Chipper, chipper this morning. Well why not be, I had a wonderful night and I have a feeling the day is going to be much the same" she would not disagree on that

"You make me smile when you're this happy" he stepped closer and cupped her cheek with his hand and caressed it with his thumb

"Only because you make me this happy" and he leant down and placed a gentle kiss to her lips, only to be broken by Enrico

"I know you two might be enjoying yourselves but can you at least wait till we get to the beach" he and Cindy were obviously laughing by the sounds of things to Tony and Ziva. They looked at each other and smirked, they guess they could.

On the ride to the beach Enrico was constantly going on about Tony's car, from what he thought what Tony should get done to it to how he explained what he would do if he had a mustang, it was quite amusing to Ziva. After the twenty minute drive they arrived at a beach, Tony pulled into an empty grass parking space where Jacob and Elena had parked. They all got out and went to the boot to unload; Ziva looked around and down to the beach

"This beach does not seem very…popular" everyone else who had been their had smiles at the new girl, but Elena filled her in

"Don't worry Ziva it is beautiful but it is not known to many people how to get to this part, that is why it is never that busy, its great" Tony put his arm around her shoulder smiling

"Yeah and it's a DiNozzo secret so now that your part of the family you have to keep the secret" Cindy gaped

"How come when I got told that I got threatened if I told?" they all looked at Tony, Elena had even threatened Jacob jokingly, they always did. Tony hoped they didn't catch that, he couldn't threaten Ziva she would kick his arse

"I would but she would kill me with her sunglasses when you guys weren't watching" they all laughed at Tony and Ziva just smiled at him

"Well you are the one that chose the dangerous woman Tony" Marco had told Enrico all about what Mossad was and Enrico was surprised at Tony's new girlfriend's skills he knew she would have

"Hey I didn't chose to she just had some secret ninja spell on me and I couldn't help it" even though Tony was being the funny man they always knew him as he was being charming too and they hadn't really seen that in him before.

They had all walked down onto the beach and set up a little area for them with there towels and stuff, Enrico and Jacob had taken off to the water and just as Tony went to follow Ziva grabbed his arm, he turned and faced her pouting his lip

"Come on I didn't threaten you or anything" she just smiled at him, Cindy and Elena watched the scene from sunbathing on their towels. Ziva held up a bottle of sun block

"I know Tony but I am not putting up with your whining when you get burnt so it is sun block for you, then you can go swim" he smiled, she was so caring of him even with the little things. He held his hands out as she poured him some sun block and he kissed her gratefully

"Turn around" he turned around and he began applying the sun block to his arms, chest and face. That's when he felt her soft hands smooth over his back. She was only sun blocking him but man did it feel good, her hands roamed the surface of his muscled back, applying just the right pressure not being too soft, not being too hard. She ran them high and over his shoulders, temporarily working his muscles, she went higher and ran her fingers up his neck gingerly, he shuddered at the contact and it didn't go unnoticed by the audience. She went south running her sun blocked hands down just above his shorts then back up going round his sides, he didn't think getting sun blocked like this could get any more exciting. Once she was done she patted his back softly. He turned with a big smile, she matched it

"Ok there you go now you can go for your swim" just as she expected him to run off he didn't, he just stood there and took the sun block from her hands

"Oh no I don't think so, just because your Israeli doesn't mean your gonna get away with no sun block on my watch" she wondered what he was up to with that big smile

"Oh really?" he turned her round and their audience smiled at her and she rolled her eyes to them about him, he poured some sun block in his hands and pressed his hands to her back

"Yes I do sweetheart" he whispered in her ear. His hands had no problem in taking their time on her body; he could do it all day if he got to touch her. Her muscles on her back he had always admired, tone but elegant and sexy and he worked them with his hands as he creamed her up. When he had covered her back, and arms he bent down and ran the sun block from her calves up, she used all her effort to hide the effect his hands were having on her as they went up her thighs and when he made sure the skin on the edge of her bikini bottoms were well covered. When he had finished her back she turned around ready to grab the sun block and do her front but when she reached for it he held it back and shook his head

"Oh no I am not finished yet" and he smirked at her raised eyebrows. He poured more sun block and placed his hands to her belly, spreading them across to her sides then up to her bikini. He then did the front of her shoulders and went down over her chest and then grazed the tops of her breasts, also making sure they were well sun blocked. He smiled when he saw her skin get gooseflesh as he did just under her navel skimming along the top of her bikini bottoms, even more when he did the front and insides of her thighs. She was well sun blocked up and he was very pleased with his job, so was she by the look she gave him. He handed her back the sun block and cupped her face kissing her slightly deeper then intended

"Now that my little Israeli is sun safe I am going swimming" and he took off like she expected him to before, joining the boys in the water. Ziva put the sun block down then sat on her towel, she turned and Elena and Cindy who were smiling at her

"Oh I have to say that was the hottest sun blocking I have seen, ever, and it was my goofy cousin" Elena had never thought her cousin would ever be that comfortable with a woman around them to do that, hell he had hardly been around them with a woman before, maybe once or twice before

"No need to worry he still is your goofy cousin, he just tends to have his charming moments when he wants to" Elena was interested in finally getting to talk to Ziva without Tony there

"I don't think I have ever seen him like that with someone, he met me and Jacob once at a football game with some girl but he acted totally different then he was more… unattached" Ziva had known that Tony once but he was a changed man

"Yes Tony has changed a lot in the past few years, they have been hard"

"Well I think he has made a good choice with you, I like you your different, and it's a good thing"

"Me too and Enrico has said he likes you and thinks Tony finally, quote 'pulled his head out of his arse'" Ziva was touched, his family liked her and that really made her happy

"Thank you it means a lot that you guys think that" Cindy had a question

"I don't mean to sound as though im prying but you and Tony seem to be very…how should I put it…affectionate?" Ziva giggled, they were being like that as they were finally aloud to touch each other with nothing stopping them

"Yes well you see I have known Tony for almost six years and our relationship has only been…recent and after wanting someone for a long time you tend to be affectionate without realising it" Cindy and Elena couldn't believe they hadn't hooked up earlier

"That is cute; how come you two didn't get together earlier, six years is a long time"

"Oh I know it is, well our boss has rules and rule 12 is never date a co-worker, I guess we broke that but we couldn't handle it anymore and it just happened" Elena was really interested in this conversation

"So if you broke the rule now why not earlier?" Ziva thought for a moment

"Well our boss had become slack on reminding us, im not sure, we just feared our partnership at work would be broken and we couldn't do that to our partnership" Elena thought at how they had done all this just to be together, risk a lot of things, she knew Ziva would be here for the long run.

After a bit more chat about Cindy and Elena the girls lay down and relaxed while they worked on their tan.

**Would love reviews on how you think this went, up next will be the boys having a chat with Tony and more Tony and Ziva haha**

**Hundan**


	8. Chapter 8

Tony had entered the water and cooled of in the beautiful water, he, Enrico and Jacob played around in the water and body-surfed the waves for a while. Then as they were lying in the shallow water relaxing they started to chat

"So Tony how did you manage to catch Ziva, I mean she's pretty awesome all round" Tony was glad they liked Ziva this much

"Well Enrico im not really sure, when we first met we always flirted but nothing happened considering our work relationship and I think we just grew so close then it was sort of inevitable to happen"

"That's pretty deep stuff Tony" Jacob admitted

"Yeah I guess it is when I think about it but we're happy" Enrico was happy for his cousin, he really thought he would be lonely because he was the last cousin to be committed to someone and he wasn't the youngest either, but Tony had always been a work guy so its only fitting he met his match at work

"Do you ever get scared of her? You know Mossad and stuff, Marco told me about it" Tony laughed

"Yeah I have been before but she's changed heaps since when she was in Mossad, she still has the skills, but na I know she wouldn't hurt me, well maybe for a second but nothing that would hurt afterwards" Enrico and Jacob couldn't believe what he had just said

"So she could kick your arse?" Jacob laughed

"I don't know we have never had a hard out fight before but yeah I would say so"

"Wow, she is very unique but its cool, I would love to see her kick your arse" Tony splashed his cousin

"Well I will kick your arse in a second" then it turned into a full on water fight between the three of them.

Once they had finished their little (well not so little) water fight they headed up the beach back to where the girls were laying down on their towels. The girls had seen their water fight and were very amused by it

"Was that good for you boys?" Cindy asked them as they grabbed their towels and started drying off

"Yeah you guys should have joined in" Jacob went and sat next to Elena and started talking to her about something. Enrico lay down on his back next to Cindy

"I think that's me for the day" Cindy poked his stomach

"You are lazy" and she laid back down to work on her tan. Tony looked at Ziva who was just watching him towel off smiling; he smiled back and lay down right next to her on his side with his head in his hand as his elbow propped him up. He watched her as she turned her head towards him. She study him then ruffled his flat hair with her hand, she left her hand in the side of his hair

"Did you have a good swim?" he lent into her touch

"Yeah it was good" his hand found its way to her stomach on its own accord and he trailed his fingers in shapes across her golden Israeli skin she closed her eyes and looked back up to the sky. He lent down resting his head on his bicep as his face went right next to her face, his mouth by her ear

"I missed you though" he whispered to her, she turned her face back so her nose was just touching his

"I missed you too" she whispered back and they laughed softly to each other. She turned on her side to mirror his position, and he rested his hand on her waist while her hand went to press against his chest right where his heart was. He lent forward just that little space between them and captured her lips in his and he softly kissed her again and again. Sometimes it felt as though he left his body and resided in her lips when they kissed like this, so sweetly. The way her nails racked softly across his chest right now was one thing that made him lust for her, one of the many things. Totally forgetting about the others that lay three feet from them Tony deepened the kiss with a light nip to her bottom lip she aloud him access with his tongue. Their tongues explored the other, still getting to know the way the other worked.

But before they got carried away someone threw a towel at them, they stopped and Tony looked over Ziva's shoulder to see Elena and Jacob smiling at them while Enrico and Cindy had gone off somewhere

"What?" Tony asked masking his face with an innocent smile. Elena and Jacob raised their eyebrows

"You guys seriously need to have more sex or something because you're all over each other" Tony smiled; well they had only had sex once so Elena was right. Ziva rolled over to face them

"I agree" Elena and Jacob laughed at Ziva's straight forwardness and Tony suddenly realised what Ziva had just said and he grabbed her elastic bikini bottom from behind and pulled it back letting it ping back to her

"Hey!" Tony said against her neck and she smiled, Elena was interested in asking some more questions, she was always a bit nosey into her cousin's secret life

"So how long have you two actually been together?" Ziva looked at Tony over her shoulder

"Um well…" Elena was confused they didn't know right off the bat

"What do you mean 'um' common it's not a hard question?" Ziva turned over a bit more to look him in the eyes properly

"Do you think we should?" he whispered, Elena and Jacob watched them do it but waited and gave them their time

"It is up to you Tony" she whispered back and the way his eyes spoke to her she knew what he was going to do, she turned back to them and the were watching them waiting for this answer which seemed a big deal. Tony propped himself up so he could see Elena and Jacob better

"Well officially between us it's been since …last night" Elena had Jacob looked like they just got hit by a truck

"Wha-What?" Tony was sort of worried telling them now but he was going to

"Yeah, if you want me to explain it's going to be long?" Elena and Jacob nodded

"You sure will explain were confused"

"Ok well Ziva and I have always been flirty but never did we cross the line of friendship in the sakes of our partnership and work, we have been through a lot of good and bad. When Ziva was with someone I was affected and when I was, she was so in the end we both just stopped dating because it was hard for us. Then auntie rang and told me to bring someone so I asked Ziva because we have been undercover as a married couple so it wasn't going to be that hard for us, and when we started it we realised that we weren't acting, and last night we talked and now we have decided to be together because it's the best for us both and we want to be together" Elena and Jacob were speechless

"Really? Wow I would have never of thought…"

"Yeah but you can't tell anyone"

"Na I will keep Elena quite don't worry Tony, so I see why you guys are all over each other now, did you guys? Last night?" Tony and Ziva laughed and Tony kissed the back of her neck

"Oh wouldn't you like to know Jacob" Tony was pulling Jacob's leg now

"I bet you did" Elena knew they did she could see it in their faces. Tony just poked his tongue out at his cousin. He lent down to Ziva and whispered in her ear

"Come for a swim" she smiled and stood, as she stood he stood and he took her hand from behind her as she lead him to the water. Tony smiled at Elena and Jacob and winked at them. Elena and Jacob knew they had done it last night, they smiled at each other and Jacob put his arm around Elena

"Im sort of envious of their ability to be that affectionate everywhere" and when he turned to Elena she smiled and kissed him.

Ziva lead Tony into the water and she let go of his hand and dove under the water, he followed. They surfaced out of the water and they had gone out about chest high deep, and once he saw her smile he went right to her and placed his hands on her hips, she put her hands on his shoulders. Tony looked back on the beach to see if Jacob and Elena were watching but what he saw made him laugh, and Ziva looked when he did. The two they had left on the beach were kissing very passionately. He turned to Ziva and they smiled

"Well it looks like they are the ones that need more sex"

"Oh yes I do agree" forgetting about them Tony pulled Ziva closer to him and stole her lips. As he entered his tongue to get them back to where they were before he pulled her as close as he could with his hands on her hips. With the slight height difference Tony had Ziva lifted up in the water with his hands so she couldn't reach the bottom of the water, but he could and he was holding them there. She wrapped her legs around his waist pushing herself into him, and if the vibration from his throat that went into her mouth was a sign he really liked that she did so. Tony was not going to be able to get out of the water without showing his obvious erection and there was only one way he could solve that problem and he knew Ziva wouldn't mind considering she thought they needed 'more sex' so he reached down and slipped his hand between them and down the front of her bikini. She gasped at his unexpected contact but she wasn't complaining as she brought her lips to his neck. Tony would make sure she was ready for him to enter her in the water, so she was not just wet by the water. His fingers pushed inside her and to his amusement he didn't have to work her for long until she was well ready; with a quick flick to her bundle of nerves he removed his hand from her bikini bottoms. She made quick work of his board shorts and undid them and pulled them down slightly so he could fit out the top, she stroked him a few times making sure he was ready, and that he defiantly was. Ziva looked down at him and she rested her forehead on his as she looked at him, he kissed her then pulling her bikini bottoms to the side he pushed inside of her. They both moaned, the had been needing this since this morning, his cousin was definitely right they needed more sex, with all that sexual tension over the years they had a lot to catch up for. Ziva raised herself up and dropped herself back down on him, he held her hips pushing her in all the right directions for both of them. As she came down in a thrust he would meet her with a thrust upwards. They began to quicken, bless Ziva and her strong leg muscles Tony thought as he captured her lips as she tightened around him. Their tongues battled for a moment before Ziva pulled back and moaned into his shoulder as she was almost over the edge, Tony used all his strength to thrust into her as quickly and deep as he could. The way that his name came out of her mouth as she came was enough to send him releasing into her, and damn that was one hell of a moan in his ears. He held her there as her breathing slowed she looked up to him and kissed him softly with a smile

"I have waited for that ever since you sun blocked me earlier" he laughed as he dropped her to her feet and pulled his shorts up, he kissed her forehead

"I have waited for that ever since I herd that dirty song on your iPod when you were in the bathroom after breakfast" she narrowed her eyes at him

"You are lucky I enjoy sex with you otherwise I would castrate you for touching my iPod" he laughed then when her face stayed serious he stopped laughing and started to get scared

"You wouldn't would you?" she gave him an evil 'I will kill you' look and he gulped in worry. Then she started laughing and ran her hand round his neck and kissed him

"No I wouldn't but you should have seen your face" he smiled at her

"Ha-ha very funny miss smarty pants"

**Hope you guys like this chapter, just a bit of sex on the beach haha please review**

**Hundan**


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the day at the beach was casual, the lay on the beach then they all went for a swim before they packed up there things. Enrico and Cindy had reappeared a little while after Tony and Ziva had come back up the beach and lain down in the sun together. At about four o'clock they had got out of the water and packed their things up and loaded up the cars. As Tony drove back everyone was quietly watching out the window, they had all had a good day.

When they pulled into the driveway of the beach house they all got out and unpacked their beach gear, heading inside to go freshen up for the dinner. The said hi to the aunties in the kitchen before heading upstairs to their rooms. Tony and Ziva got to their room and headed straight for the shower.

Tony turned the shower on and they both stripped off their beach clothes and both stepped into the shower. The nice hot water sprayed over them and their beach ridden bodies. Ziva stood in the front of Tony who stood close behind her getting the water to fall over them both. Tony ran his hands up the sides of her waist as the water cascaded down her skin and over his hands, his fingers reached her shoulder blades and he picked up her wet hair moving it over the front of her shoulder so he could lay a wet kiss to the back off her shoulder. She leaned into his touch as his lips continued to roam her back and shoulders, she didn't like the fact she couldn't touch him so as his lips left her skin she turned her body around to face him. She brought her hands to his neck now that she was able to touch, and he lent his forehead against hers looking into her eyes while he brought his hands to lightly rest on her hips. They both stood under the water staring so intently at each other, the way their eyes could speak to each other was endless.

After a few light kisses to her lips he began to wash her, shampooing her hair and lathering her body with her vanilla and cinnamon soap that he loved the smell of on her. In turn she washed him, it was so easy to wash so little hair and she figured males had it easy. After they were all clean from the day at the beach he kissed her a few more times before he shut the shower off and they stepped out to dry off.

As he dressed in his nice dark jeans and a crisp white button up shirt Ziva stood in the bathroom in her soft white summer dress as she dried her hair into curls. He doesn't know why but he always loved hair when it was curly and how it cascaded down her back and over her shoulders, it just made him want to touch her hair. He loved her hair, how it looked, how it bounced as she walked, all the different ways she had it, and he especially loved the feel. As she exited the bathroom all done up she looked beautiful, she walked up to him to where he was standing just out the door watching her. She lightly fluffed his hair until she smiled and looked in his eyes

"You look very nice tonight Tony" she thought the white really highlighted his green eyes

"Thank you, you look gorgeous" he put his hand on her neck and lightly ran his fingers through the bottom of her hair

"Thank you" she lent in and softly pressed her lips to his. She had forgotten before this weekend what his lips felt like and to her satisfaction they were a lot softer to kiss than she had remembered, they way he kissed was different from that time they were undercover, he only gave himself fully to her now. As they pulled apart he offered his hand to her and she took it and laced their fingers together. The headed downstairs and they could smell the dinner though the house, they headed hand in hand to the dinning room where only a few people were ready for dinner, the table sat just Elena and Jacob and they smiled at Tony and Ziva when they came in. Just as Tony opened his mouth to say something to them as he and Ziva entered the room he was addressed from behind by a familiar new voice to the house, this voice he knew well but was distanced from him

"Junior!" he turned with Ziva still in his hand to face his father. He hadn't seen his father since he had come to his work unexpected a year ago

"Dad" Tony was happy that his dad was here but he could see the way his dad looked confused at Ziva who was in his hand

"Hello Ziva what are you doing here?" Tony pulled Ziva closer and she leaned into him

"I am here with Tony" his dad looked at him

"Yeah dad Ziva and I are together" his dad smiled

"I would have never of guessed that, oh and Tony this is your new stepmom" a blond woman that could just about be the same as Ziva walked up next to his dad. He sighed and thought 'great!'. Ziva's hand in his squeezed giving him the reassurance he needed that she was by his side. Tony nodded at the woman

"Hi I'm Tony and this is my girlfriend Ziva" the blond woman looked Tony up and down, he was pretty sure she was checking him out, and then she gave Ziva a bitchy look

"Hi I'm Katy"

They whole family had came in and sat at the table, the dinner was huge, pastas, spaghetti, pizzas, anything you could think of and they would surly have it. It was very fun at dinner everyone was having fun and celebrating the family all being at the reunion. Tony found his fathers gaze annoying though, he sort of wished he hadn't showed up and brought his new 'stepmom' here. Tony wasn't going to let that wreck his fun with the rest of the family and Ziva though. Everyone had eaten until they couldn't move, well except for Katy who hardly touched anything. The had cleared the table and then headed outside down onto the beach where Tony's uncles had set up a bomb fire, the whole family sat around it as it was lit and the sun went down and the night sky rose. Ziva sat in between Tony's legs and rested her back against his chest. Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and she merged her hands in his. They all listened to their aunties and uncles as they told stories of things that happened over the years.

Tony could tell Ziva was very interested in these stories with how focused she was as she listened, he found it interesting how she was so captivated by his family. The sun was gone now and the only light was the orange glow from the fire. Ziva relaxed more and lent against Tony even more, he lent down and nuzzled his face into her neck. He couldn't help it when he kissed her neck; the temptation was too much for him not to. When he looked back up to the fire he saw his father watching him, his fathers face looked as though he was mad at Tony like Tony was beating him at some sort of competition, like what? Who has the better woman or something? Tony thought his dad was just plain frustrating sometimes.

He didn't care though he was happy with Ziva and he didn't care what his dad thought he loved Ziva and would never let her go. He held her more tightly and she squeezed his hands, she must have spotted what he had seen. Tony's aunties were heading back up to the house as it was getting late, Francesca came up to Tony

"Is it ok if we put the air bed up in your room for your dad and Katy?" his auntie had said Katy's name like it was poison on her tongue and that made him smile. He thought about what she was asking, he was a gentleman so he couldn't say no

"Ok I guess so" and Francesca nodded and headed inside. It was one night and he would die so he got over it. The only people left out by the fire was Enrico, Cindy, Elena, Jacob, Alice, Luke, Ziva and himself, the others were to tied or had their kids to deal with.

Tony put his dad out of his mind and focused on the woman in his arms. Everyone was relaxing out by the fire snuggled up to their partner and Tony was doing the same. He brought his lips back to Ziva's neck where he softly kissed her, and Ziva lent her neck into his kisses. He really wanted to kiss her lips right now so he brought his hand to her chin and turned her head to face him; he looked in her eyes and then softly took her lips in his. He kissed her again and again, never wanting to stop but he had to before he got too carried away. He pulled back and nuzzled into her neck and hugged her tighter, she only snuggled into him.

After a little longer out by the fire they put it out for the night and headed back up to the house. Tony and Ziva headed up to their room for the night, and they both sighed in their heads remembering Tony's dad and Katy were in there. They walked in quietly as they saw Tony's dad and Katy asleep on the air bed which was about six feet from their bed. Tony and Ziva quietly got dressed into their sleepwear and slipped under their covers facing each other, Tony scooted closer to Ziva so his body was pressed up against hers and his face was right in front hers. His dad and Katy were asleep so he could kiss Ziva if he did so quietly.

And he did so; he pressed his lips against hers. He couldn't fight the urge when his tongue slid into her mouth; she just kissed so good he was addicted to her. His tongue roamed her mouth, playing with hers, and his body pushed itself against her harder. Her hands found their way up under his shirt, roaming his soft chest hair. Her hips rolled and pushed against him, lucky her mouth muffled his moan. He could tell she wanted this as bad as he did and he ran his hand up the side of her thigh and when he got to the waistband of her boxers he dipped his finger in the waistband and slid it across her abdomen until he reached the front, and then his hand went under the waistband and he rubbed his fingers where she was wanting it.

Their breathing was quickening and Tony's breath hitched as she ran her hand over him through his boxers. Then they both stopped moving, and they stayed dead still as they heard someone move in the other bed. Tony slowly looked over Ziva's shoulder and he could see his dad looking at them, he mentally slapped himself for even trying to do this with thinking he wouldn't get caught. He didn't expect his dad to say anything but he did

"Don't stop I was enjoying the show" his dad said with a fully sarcastic tone, and that made Tony mad. Ziva read Tony's unspoken words in his eyes and she began getting out of the bed. Tony followed and gave his dad a evil look

"Why don't you just mind your own business for once, or is that too much to ask?" Tony got up and pulled his jeans on

"Maybe if you did your business elsewhere instead of right in font of me I would Junior" Tony scoffed

"Maybe if I wasn't being nice in letting you stay in my room you wouldn't of, and stop giving me that look like your better than me because honestly I don't give a shit I am happy with Ziva and I don't care for your opinion" Tony grabbed his keys and stormed out of the room following Ziva.

Ziva was at the bottom of the stairs when he got down to her. She took one look at him and pulled him into a hug, he hugged her back not wanting to let go

"I am sorry Tony" she whispered against his ear

"You did nothing wrong Ziva, he is senile and can never mind his own business" she just held him tighter

"Did you want to go for a drive and get out of here for a while?" he asked her as he pulled his face back to look at her. She just nodded and followed him as he went out the front door and jumped in his car. He drove for about ten minutes when he pulled into a long dirt road, he drove down it until he stopped at a grass clearing, and she could see the beach. He shut the engine off and lent back in his seat. Ziva could see his father had hit a nerve and she took his hand in hers, he turned and faced her

"He has never been a good father to me, I wish he didn't come tonight with my new 'stepmom', she's bloody younger than me" she ran her fingers over his hand

"I learnt a while ago that even if your father is part of you it does not mean they are good for you, you are a better man then he will ever be Tony" Tony didn't know what he would be without Ziva. He lent across the seats and brought his lips to hers, he lent back looking at her eyes. They told him exactly what he was thinking, just because his dad had interrupted didn't mean they were over what they had begun.

Tony smiled as he watched Ziva climb over into the backseat; he climbed over following right behind her.

**Wouldn't that irritate you, getting going then getting interrupted by your parents? I wanted to take Tony's dad in the direction of being a dick in this story because I find him frustrating sometimes and Tony deserves better, someone more like Gibbs haha My addiction to writing is always satisfied by people reviewing, thanks to everyone who has this far it makes me chipper haha **

**Hundan**


	10. Chapter 10

She lay out on the backseat leaning against one of the doors, her legs were parted so his body could fit in between her, and he lay his body against hers as he rested above her. His lips went straight to hers, instantly devouring her. His hands went up and under her shirt, roaming his hands over her hot skin and finding their way to her breasts. He wished he had foregone the jeans now; they were seriously getting uncomfortable as he pressed against her core. As his hands played with her breasts her hands went to the front of his jeans where she undid his button and zip, as soon as she did her hand slipped down his jeans rubbing her hand against him through his boxers. He pinched her nipples with his fingers and she gasped, then she pulled her hand out of his jeans and went to his hips. She pulled his jeans down as far as she could in this situation, which wasn't very far as the back of his jeans now sat just under his bottom.

Next she pulled his boxers down to where they rested just above his jeans, it gave him just enough room to fit out of the top of his pants. When she grabbed him in her hot little hand his mind flipped in his head, he would never get board of this feeling. She began stroking him up and down and his hands urged for more of her. His hand went down her stomach and went down the front of her boxers, finding the spot he knew she craved him to touch right now. He worked her until she was unable to pleasure him with her own hand. He smirked as he kissed along her neck when she started to moan and call his name, he knew she was about to reach a climax. He pulled fingers from inside her and almost laughed at the face she gave him. He leant down and kissed her hungrily

"Patients sweetheart" he whispered against her lips. She could feel him pressing against her and she wanted him so much. She pushed him up and off her, he was just about to complain until he saw her removing her boxers, and he smiled. As soon as she lay back down she pulled him back down flush against her as she attacked his lips. He felt her as her hand found its way to him as she kissed him, she moved him so his tip was in her entrance and he complied the rest of the way as he pushed himself into her, right to the hilt.

She groaned his name into his ear as he did, and the feeling of her around him again would always give him a shiver the first time he entered her. He pulled back and then filled her again; she raised her hips to meet him as he did. They moved like this again and again pushing each other that much closer to the edge. He quickened his pace as he began to feel himself building up for his release. He brought his hand down to her bundle of nerves and played with her with his thumb so she would join him at his release. And she did, with one last deep thrust her walls clung down on him and he moved his thumb as fast as he could over her and as she screamed his name, yes she screamed, he released into her with a moan. He leant his face into her neck and he began chuckling against her skin.

She caught her breath

"What is so funny Tony?" she couldn't help but smile when his grin lifted up and faced her

"I made you scream" she leant up and kissed his lips

"I told you I was a screamer, no?" he smiled and shook his head

"Yeah but I thought you were just teasing me when you told me" she ran he finger down the side of his head

"Now you know I was telling the truth" the both shared a light chuckle and he lifted his boxers up and went to get off her but she held him there

"Ziva I'm going to crush you with my weight" she looked right in his eyes

"No I like it, don't move" he nodded and leant his weight back down on her, nuzzling her neck with his face once more. He kissed her soft skin there and she ran her hand through his hair, she lightly scratched her nails on his scalp, it was so relaxing. After they lay there in silence for a while she was pretty sure he had fell asleep so she stopped playing with his hair, as soon as she did he lifted his head and looked at her

"Why'd you stop?" he sounded like a little puppy whose owner just stopped scratching his belly. She giggled

"I thought you had fallen asleep" and she weaved her hand back into his hair, he didn't lie his head back down though, he just smiled and feather lightly kissed her lips. Looking back into her eyes more intensely then he had ever had before

"I love you Ziva" she was pretty sure her heart missed a beat when he said that, he was serious about her, just as she wanted to be with him. She scratched his head a few times

"I love you too Tony" he kissed her yet again then much to her disapproval he started getting up

"Sorry Ziva I really need to take a leak" she really laughed at that, she had just returned her feelings and then he replies with 'I need to take a leak'

"Ok Tony" he was still her good old Tony, which would never change.

After she had pulled her boxers back on she couldn't help but laugh as Tony walked over to the bush, his pants were riding down hanging under his arse and he looked like one of those teenagers who had their boxers hanging out of their pants as they… what did they call it, oh yeah low ridded their pants? Yeah she thinks that was right. At least he pulled his pants back up when he had finished because he looked silly, she was still laughing when he climbed back into the backseat

"What's so funny?" he couldn't help but smile as she laughed like that

"Oh nothing just you" he shook his head, she was very random sometimes

"Do you know how beautiful you look when you laugh?" she just smiled at him, did he have to be this charming? Oh well she loved it. He looked at his watch

"Shit it's already 3am, we should head back" she nodded in agreement and climbed back over the front as he jumped out the door and ran around to the driver's seat.

He held her hand in his the whole drive back to the house running his fingers over hers. When the arrived there he placed a very passionate kiss to her lips before they entered the house, very quietly. Tony didn't want to go back into his room where his dad was and he noticed the couch was free, so he looked at her and she read his mind. He lay down first, and she lay down on the inside of him on the couch, half laying on the couch, half laying on him. Her head rested on his chest and one of her legs wedged in between his, after he kissed the top of her head he whispered to her

"I love you, goodnight Ziva" she wriggled more into him getting comfy

"I love you too, Layla Tov Tony" and they both simply slipped off to sleep in the comfort of each other.

**Thanks for all the reviews from everyone it is really appreciated to me. I will keep the chapters coming as soon as I can get them written. I wonder what the next morning with Tony's dad is going to bring, hmm interesting haha keep the reviews coming, Hundan**


	11. Chapter 11

Francesca had always been an early riser. She had got up at around 5am and quietly wandered down stairs in her early morning ritual to go make herself some good early morning coffee. She padded into the kitchen and switched the coffee pot on; after she had done that she headed for the lounge to go find something of the bookshelf to read as she finished her other book last night. Though something she found different to her usual surroundings in the morning was the two sleeping figures on the couch.

It was one of the sweetest things she had seen in a long time, the way that Tony and Ziva had easily shared the small space on the couch so comfortably. Tony lay on his back with his eyes closed and slightly snoring. Ziva had herself half lain across him, her head on his chest, arm slung across his waist and her legs tangled with his. Tony held her in place, both of his arms resting on her lower back.

Francesca smiled and silently went back to getting her book; she would have to find out later when they woke why exactly they were sleeping on the couch in the first place. She did have a hunch that it had something to do with her disrespectful brother though.

Tony had woken to the sound of someone coming heavy footed down the stairs, probably his grandpa Carlo, he was more and more heavy footed as he grew older. Tony looked down at the warm comfort in his arms that was Ziva, it wasn't often that he out-heard noises over her and her ninja senses; she must be in a very comfortably sleep he thought. Lifting one of his arms from her sleeping form he looked at his watch, 7:48am, they hadn't been asleep long, but he knew the rest of the family would be up soon and he didn't want everyone asking them why they were sleeping on the couch and not in their bed.

He lightly brought his hand up to Ziva's curls and ran his fingers through them.

"Ziva we have to get up now" he whispered in her ear. She stirred, moving around slightly with a groan.

"Can't we just … sleep in…" she muttered still half asleep. He chucked which made her bounce slightly above him.

"Wow Ziva David, early riser of the two of us is asking to sleep in? Never thought I would hear those words. I would love to sleep in with you, but the fact we are on the couch in the lounge, I don't think it would be a good idea" he caressed his hand through her hair as he spoke. As soon as he had reminded her they were on the couch her head snapped up and she half got off him.

"Oh yes, I remember now, maybe the sleep in can be saved for another day" she kissed his lips softly with a smile.

"I am all for doing that" he sat up and they both removed their sleepy bodies from the couch.

They both wandered into the kitchen together, Grandpa Carlo and Auntie Francesca sat on the bar bench both drinking coffee in silence, Carlo reading an Italian news paper he especially orders and Francesca a book. Tony almost immediately knew they knew he and Ziva were on the couch as the two that sat in front of him were two of the most talkative people, they always had big chats in Italian together most mornings. Tony and Ziva smiled at the two as they looked up at them when the couple approached the other side of the bench.

"Well good morning to you both" Francesca was rather chipper this morning. Tony leant over the bench and placed a kiss to his auntie's forehead.

"Good morning" Ziva announced as Tony did such action. As Tony stood back next to Ziva, Francesca was already at her breaking point to find out why they slept on the couch.

"So, how come the two of you slept on the couch last night?" Francesca was always a woman to know everything. Carlo was paying more attention to his paper then the conversation. Tony sighed in hesitation, he should have thought someone would end up finding out about him and his dad's little spat last night, if not everyone.

"Dad was being very irritating…" Tony was not looking forward to seeing his dad this morning. Ziva put her hand in his for support. Francesca just gave Tony a look, knowing that wasn't the end of it.

"And what did my snarky brother do this time?"

"Well, he was asleep when Ziva and I went to bed so that was good, but then you know what its like to be young and in love, you've told me many stories of you and Diego, and yeah he caught us kissing a little more strongly than we should have been with him in the room, but I couldn't resist" he threw Ziva a smile, she returned it "And he was being a total, sorry for the language but, dick about it all saying 'continue I was enjoying the show', I sort of lost my temper a bit and went off at him and we left. That's how we ended up down here on the couch" Tony had finally gotten that off his chest, now he awaited Francesca's thoughts.

"My brother can be so, ah frustrating sometimes, he has no respect for anyone but himself. I didn't like the fact he brought that woman, his new 'wife' here and now this, I think we will leave out his invite next year" Francesca had never liked her brother's attitude, the only time she thought he was maybe getting good was when he married Tony's mother and had Tony, but she was wrong, when she died he was back to his old self. He never looked after Tony properly, but Tony had turned out wonderful so she was happy, he wasn't like his father.

"_That son of mine has no sense of what family is_" Carlo had spoken up, but that was all he had to say. Tony and Francesca nodded in agreement, Ziva had understood his perfect Italian, but she didn't know Tony's dad this close so she had no input.

"I really hope he just leaves me alone all day, I don't want him to wreck the great time I've had this year" Tony dropped his head and looked at the floor. Francesca would make it her duty to help prevent her brother from doing so, all day if she had to she would; Tony was like a son to her.

"I will have a talk to him, Tony"

"Thanks aunty" Tony watched as Francesca smiled and went back to her book. He turned to Ziva and they both moved to the other bench to make a hot drink before the rest of the family came down for breakfast.

**Sorry this is a bit short but I've got exams coming up, but I am trying to update as much as possible in the next few weeks. Hope this was a good little chapter though, Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, would love some reviews on what you think of this chapter. **

**Thanks to MMWillow13 for being the most awesome beta, making quick work of my mistakes so I could get this to you in good time. **

**Hundan**


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of the family had come down for breakfast, besides Tony's dad and Katy. All Tony's aunties had prepared the breakfast for everyone and it smelt delicious, at one stage Tony's belly made a noise and Ziva just laughed when he tried to make it look as though it wasn't him. Before the rest of the family had arrived downstairs Tony and Ziva had snuck into their room while Tony's dad was still asleep and they retrieved some clothes, they had showered in one of the other bathrooms.

Just as the food was being served to the table Anthony and Katy had entered the room and taken a seat on the table, well away from Tony and Ziva, Francesca had made sure of that. Anthony gave a poor good morning to the table, they all gave a cheery greeting back; Tony ignored it though.

They began the feast, home cooked pastries again, sausages, bacon, pancakes, anything that would be considered breakfast was there. Tony kept his chatting to his end of the table, avoiding any talking with his father, but every now and then Tony would catch his father glaring at him.

Tony could feel himself becoming very agitated and angry, then he felt a soft hand appear on his thigh under the table. He turned his head to the owner of the hand, Ziva. She was calmly smiling at him, and when he focused on her she leant in to whisper in his ear.

"It is ok, just ignore him. Just pretend he is not here, no?" Ziva pulled her face back from his ear to look at his face, he nodded at her

"Yeah I guess you're right, thanks I really need you by my side and I am glad you are" he leant his face towards her and briefly kissed her lips, if you would have blinked in that moment you would have missed it. He would thank her with another kiss later when they were alone and not at the breakfast table with his whole family.

Right after Tony kissed Ziva Anthony smirked, he was just about to say something about it when he saw a very intimidating glare from his sister Francesca, he shut his mouth immediately when she shook her head at him. Francesca had always intimidated him even though she was like ten years younger than he was, he didn't know why she just did.

The rest of the breakfast went casually and smooth, no fuss from Tony's dad yet and he had seemed to stop glaring at Tony for the rest of the time spent at the table. After everyone had cleaned up everyone was heading outside to enjoy the sun on the porch, but before Anthony made it outside Francesca had pulled him back inside, leaving Katy very embarrassed and out of place alone outside with everyone.

Anthony tried to push past his sister but she stood her ground and backed him against the bench in the kitchen so he couldn't escape.

"Now you are going to listen to me and by golly if you don't listen to me you and your 'wife' will be kicked out of the house, I do have the authority and permission" she spoke in a hushed but firm tone. Anthony pulled a face 'as if you can boss me round'.

"You cannot do that, I am older than you so you cannot tell me what to do" he shot back. She smirked so hard at her brother he was nervous.

"Oh, I do don't you worry, I have spoken with Papa on this matter" her smile only grew wider as he swallowed the nervous lump stuck in his throat.

"I am only going to say this once, so open your ears now, because I know you have always ignored me when I have spoken; you know the consequences if you do not" she let out a sigh, this was going to be some discussion.

"To begin with, you have no right to be the father of that wonderful son of yours, so many times have I had to clean up your mess that you had left him in, you are lucky he has grown into a decent man, unlike yourself. All he has done is love you and think the world of you when he was younger, but now you are not so lucky, he is smart and can see right through that fake mask of yours" Francesca was letting every single thing out, not holding back at all. Anthony stood up for himself.

"I clothed that boy, put a roof over his head, I feed him, gave him an education, I have done everything for him" he threw back at her; he was becoming mad with his sister for these accusations. She scoffed in his face

"On the contrary, all that was were you giving money, no love just what you had to do. Remember when you left him in that hotel at eleven years old for two whole days alone! Or the other time when you were meant to pick him up from boarding school in the holidays and you never showed up, I had to get him. Or how about the many sports games and things your son wanted you to be at you never came to, I could go on for days Anthony. You are a selfish man" she was grilling him and he was speechless.

"You never did support him when he became a cop; you never once showed appreciation for his achievements. And now he comes here for the first time in a few years, missing the last few due to being dedicated to his career, and all you do is disrespect him more! He has a wonderful girlfriend Ziva, and I hope she is around for a long time, she is a real woman who deserves to be in this family, not some girl who's father is so rich you will befit in the long run for more money-" she was cut short by him.

"I did not marry Katy for her fathers money-" he got what he dished out back as she in turn cut him off.

"Do not, by Christ interrupt me again you hear me, I will speak my mind with no more interruptions from you. You say you didn't marry that woman out there for money, but brother I have known you all my life and that was certainly a lie. Tony is a gentleman, he let you and Katy sleep in his room as you had no where else, then I hear you were downright disrespectful to them that I found Tony and Ziva on the couch this morning, Tony couldn't bare to stand you after what you had said to him, it was utterly rude and I cannot believe you would say such a thing to your son. I do not want you to do anything disrespectful to anyone in this house until you leave later on and if you do you will be unwelcome in this house ever again. Also you will apologise to your son and Ziva" wow she had held so much of that back over the years it was good to finally let it all out.

Anthony just looked at his sister, she always thought she was boss, he seemly in a calm state walked past her and outside to where everyone was. Francesca followed, she was hoping he was going to finally apologise to his son after all these years.

Tony and Ziva were sitting on the edge of the porch, loving the hot sun of the day and the company of each other and Tony's family. Anthony walked right up to his son standing in front of him with a face that said he was about to say something, so Tony stood up.

"Did you want something?" Tony asked his dad being slightly cold about it. Tony couldn't read his dad's face.

"Yes, I would like to say something to you" Anthony gritted through his teeth.

"Ok, I'm all ears" Tony stood and waited for his dad to continue, as Anthony said his first words he prodded Tony in the chest with his finger, Tony didn't like that too much, but he kept his cool.

"Why do you always go crying to Francesca, maybe she should be your mother, because I sure as don't want you as my son anymore, I tried to make it work, but you just don't care" Anthony spat his words at Tony and Tony couldn't hold back his anger with the words that just left his supposed father's mouth.

"I don't try? When the hell have you ever tried to make this work, what is this a business? No it should work by it's self, you don't make family _work_, it should just be good, because your meant to care, you never cared for me, you care more for money than you ever did for me!" at Tony's harsh, but very true words Anthony's fist struck Tony's face with a good deal of force for his age. He had had enough of his son, and he needed to be taught when to shut his mouth, well that's what Anthony thought anyways.

When Anthony struck his son it was signing his wish to never be considered as part of this family anymore. Everyone watching this whole charade go down was off their seats in utter shock at what just happened. Tony clenched his face with his hand where his dad had hit him then turned to face him.

"I never loved you, you never were my father, and I never ever want to see you again, don't be expected to be filled in on my life, if I ever get married or have kids you will never know, you are dead to me" Tony shouted at his father, when his hand moved to his father's direction everyone thought he was taking a swing at him. Because Tony had too much heart to stoop to his father's level, he just grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him back inside the house, as he walked past Katy he spoke up.

"Your 'husband's' leaving now" after that Tony looked towards his auntie, Francesca. He received a nod from her in agreement and that was all he needed.

Everyone followed as he pulled his father to the front door, opening it then shoving him out the door; Anthony stumbled, but kept his footing. Katy followed him out the door on her own account. Tony took one last glare at his former father if you could say it.

"Go and never come back, no one here cares for you. I am better off without you in my life" and then Tony watched as Anthony had nothing to say, he just glared some more of the ever tiring look and turned away, heading to his car to leave. Tony closed the door, turning around Ziva was right at his side and the rest of the family was watching. He looked to Carlo and Odetta, his grandparents they had eyes of approval for him and he knew what he had done, kicking Anthony out of the family, was approved.

There was only one person he wanted to see right now.

Ziva.

His eyes turned to her and he looked deep with her eyes. He didn't move he was frozen and she stepped forward and wrapped him in her embrace. Her arms snaked under his arms and around him holding him tightly to her, her hands slowly caressing his back. She rested her face into the crook of his neck just under his ear so she could whisper to him.

"Tony, you are a strong man, what you just did was one of the hardest things someone would have to do. I am proud of you and I am by your side, here for you and you know that" at her soft, caring words he wrapped his own arms around her, pulling her closer. He buried his head in her long curls, hiding his face from the world. The rest of the family decided to leave the two of them with their privacy and went back outside. And that is that moment, for the first time ever Ziva felt Tony's body begin to shudder and he quietly sobbed against her, then he brought her tighter towards him as his tears filled her hair.

**I sort of had a bit of hate for Tony's dad, there's something about him that just bugs me, so… I came up with this idea haha. Hope it wasn't too much for some people, it is how it came out of my silly little mind. **

**This chapter was dedicated to me ditching school to come home and write it because I was doing nothing at school :D I know it's naughty but I would have just sat in class pondering ideas for the next chapter anyways, not doing work . Win-win I think haha**

**Thanks to MMWillow13 for the lovely touch ups.**

**Please don't be hesitant to review your thoughts on the way out thanks. Hundan**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it makes me enthusiastic to write more, and I did so after I got the reviews. After my beta MMWillow13 fixed it up it was all set and ready, so here we are without further a due, enjoy.**

Tony and Ziva stood there alone in the doorway. Tony still clung to Ziva as tightly as she clung to him, but his tears had stopped. He wasn't shuddering anymore he was relaxed in the comfort of her, but his face still hadn't risen from her shoulder. With a small whisper of 'Tony' from Ziva, he lifted his head to meet her eyes. For a moment he just gazed at her until his voice managed to form words.

"I don't know what I would do without you Ziva; if you had not been here when I broke down I … I probably would of hu…hurt myself with my actions" he truly didn't want to think of what he would have done if she wasn't here. She rested her forehead against his.

"You know I will always be here for you and have your back right, be it we are partners or lovers it would never be different" they shared a soft smile at the use of them being 'lovers' now, they both enjoyed the sound of them being titled as that together. Tony brought his hand up and ran it through her hair.

"I am never going to let you go Ziva David, I don't think I would be able to live without you" he repeated the words that he had told her in that cell in Somalia, it was the truth after all. She could never really understand what he meant by his statement in Somalia, was it he couldn't live without her as a partner? Or was it he couldn't live without in a deeper meaning? Now she truly knew that it was the later; there was a deeper meaning to his words that day. She brought her hands up to the back of his neck.

"If I were to let you go I don't think I would be able to live without you either, you complete me Tony" she leant her face more towards his and he meet her lips with his.

The kiss wasn't passionate, it wasn't hot or intense like most of their kisses the past few days, it was loving, soft and meaningful. No tongues battled, just the sensation of lips caressing in a way that made you feel wanted, and even taken by the other. And that they both were, he knew that he was all hers and she knew she was all his, they wouldn't have it any other way. They slowly pulled apart, but kept their bodies close.

"I think we should head outside to see everyone, they might start to get worried" he kissed her once more before she could reply.

"I think that is a very good idea" she answered after his kiss. The two of them headed hand and hand back out into the hot sun of the day. Everyone didn't turn and stare at them as they did; they all knew that would make them very uncomfortable so they acted as though nothing had happened.

A single set of eyes however, was focussed on the two of them, Francesca's. Tony saw his auntie and he and Ziva made their way over to where she sat on the edge of the porch were they had sat earlier. Tony sat next to Francesca with Ziva on his other side. As soon as he sat down Francesca pulled him into a motherly hug.

"I have always been proud of you my boy, you will always be my son in my eyes you hear me, and Diego will always be proud to call you his son if you need him to" Francesca had only had her daughter Elena, so she had always had that hole in her family for a son, and Tony had always fit in that hole. Tony hugged his auntie back, she had always been like a mother to him, he couldn't ask for anyone better.

"Thank you Auntie, I think I have to thank you for me being the man I am today, you were the one that helped me a lot when I was growing up and he wasn't there, without you I don't know if I would be where I am today" he pulled back from the hug to look at his auntie.

She had a smile on her face and her eyes were shining.

"Tony, I love you so much, you have become a very good man, and Ziva is a very lucky woman" Francesca gave a charming smile to Ziva and Ziva knew she was down right lucky to have Tony.

"That I am Francesca, I am lucky to have this wonderful man" Ziva truly knew that she couldn't get anyone better than Tony, he was perfect to her. Goofy, smart, charming, romantic, caring, and sexy too, she would never want anyone else. Tony, however didn't think Ziva was the only lucky one.

"You know Auntie I'm very lucky too, Ziva is special to me and I would change nothing about her, she's perfect to me so I am very lucky to have her too" Tony was focused on Francesca, but his hand was focusing on Ziva as he rubbed her hand as he spoke. Francesca knew that if Ziva had not been here for Tony today she didn't know what would of happened to Tony after he threw his dad out and he was glad for her to be here in the family. Francesca hoped Ziva was going to be here to stay, she had a good hunch that she would be. And when Tony had said to his father that 'if he has kids or gets married' Francesca could picture the two of them doing this, and she also had another feeling that he was indeed talking about Ziva in that moment.

The rest of that morning had gone quite quickly, no one had spoken about the earlier events again, the whole family just relaxed out in the sun with each other talking. At one point Tony and Ziva were talking to Francesca, Elena and Jacob, when the subject of work was being discussed.

"So this boss of yours, tell me more about him?" Francesca had heard a few things about Tony's boss, but she wanted to know more about this character.

"Well he's normally grumpy, but it fits his job, deep down though he cares, but he wouldn't admit it. I think he enjoys the team and the way we work. But yet again he wouldn't admit it. He's sort of like a father to us all; he would do anything for us. Our relationship is like a father and son type of thing, it's nice. But he has some rules that you shouldn't break, and well Ziva and I have broken one so we don't know what's going to happen when he finds out…" Tony just realised that they had broken one of the rules and they were going to get in trouble when they get back and Gibbs had made sure to remind them of rule 12 before they went away.

"What rule did you two break?" Elena had a feeling it would have something to do with the two of them getting together this weekend. Tony winced at the thought of Gibbs's wrath.

"Rule 12, never date a co-worker" Ziva was worried too, but she had seen the look Gibbs had given her before they left that night at work, it was sort of a look that said he knew that something was going to happen, so she hoped his growling wouldn't be too bad if he let them go knowing something was going to happen.

"So he doesn't know about the two of you yet?" Francesca asked. The rest of the people in the conversation knew exactly why Gibbs didn't know yet, because it only started this weekend, but Francesca didn't know that.

"Yeah he doesn't know, man I'm gonna get head slapped to my grave" the only one that didn't give Tony a strange look was Ziva when he said head slapped. Ziva decided to explain it.

"If Tony mucks around or does something stupid he gets a head slap from Gibbs, we have all had them before" there were some weird looks, but everyone understood. Francesca got an idea then; she would find this Gibbs man and have a talk to him.

Later at lunch everyone had cheerful smiles and great laughs. The whole family was going to head down to the beach for the afternoon before everyone went their separate ways. But before they headed down to the beach Francesca had a phone call she was going to make. While everyone was getting ready for the beach she found the number she called Tony on at work and rung it. It rang three times before someone picked up.

"Agent DiNozzo's desk, this is McGee" he said in a breathless voice like he had run to the phone.

"Hello this is Francesca, Tony's Auntie. I was wondering if Agent Gibbs is able to be spoken with?" McGee knew Tony and Ziva were at Tony's family reunion so as soon as his auntie asked to speak to Gibbs he worried a bit.

"Are they ok? Did something happen?" this McGee character sounded very worried about the two, he must be a lovely friend of theirs.

"Yes they are both fine, wonderful in fact. I just wanted to speak with Gibbs about something" Francesca heard McGee sigh at the news of his friends being fine.

"Yes I will just go find him, be right back" Francesca waited about two minutes and then someone picked the phone up.

"Gibbs" from his greeting Francesca could tell this man was a man of few words.

"Hello Gibbs. I'm Tony's Auntie Francesca; I have just called to ask you a few questions if that's ok with you?" McGee had told him it was one of Tony's relatives and he didn't know what to think of a call from one of them.

"Hello, yes you can ask me a few questions" Gibbs sat down on Tony's chair; this was probably going to be an interesting talk.

"Great, well I just wanted to first of ask you about these rules of yours?" Why was this woman asking about his rules? What did Tony and Ziva tell her?

"Ok my rules; yep what did you want to know?"

"Well this rule number 12 is it, I think I would like to say sometimes some rules are better broken don't you?" oh god Tony and Ziva have done it, they have broken rule 12, I knew this was going to happen. He was going to speak in all honesty to this lady.

"Well yeah some rules are better broken then others but rule 12 is a big rule. I'm guessing Tony and Ziva told you about it, and I'm also guessing they have broken that rule. Well I knew they would sooner or later, and it's ok with me because I know that they will make this work if they have risked breaking my rule they will be serious" Francesca liked the sound of 'serious', it meant Ziva would be around for a long time. She was also surprised at his calmness, Tony sure seem his boss would be mad.

"I would very much like to meet you one day Gibbs"

"Please call me Jethro" this man was truly decent deep down like Tony had said.

"Well then Jethro one more thing?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for letting Tony come this year, we have missed him the past years"

"You are very welcome, remind my two agents not to be late tomorrow morning" Francesca smiled at his type of personally it was very unique.

"I will do that, Goodbye Jethro"

"Bye"

After her phone call everyone was ready and they all walked down to the beach with swimsuits on and towels in hand. They all settled in the sun, and Tony could see the smirk on his auntie's face, 'what was she up to' he thought.

"Auntie, what has made you so happy today?" Francesca smirked some more.

"I spoke to your boss" Tony's face dropped and he turned to Ziva giving her a worried glance, then turned back to his auntie.

"What?"

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I felt like leaving a cliff hanger, don't worry the next chapter is already done so it should be up soon, as soon as my little mistakes have been all fixed up. Thanks again to MMWillow13 for being the best beta, and don't forget to review on the way out. Thanks Hundan.**


	14. Chapter 14

"_I spoke to your boss" Tony's face dropped and he turned to Ziva giving her a worried glance, then turned back to his auntie._

"_What?" _

Tony was so worried by what his Auntie might have said to his boss. _How did she even find his number?_ Francesca felt bad slightly about ringing his boss without asking first, but she knew he would be happy in the end; she would never do anything that would end up bad for him.

"Yes, he was a nice man I have to say, I talked to him about his rules that you told me about earlier" Francesca smiled at Tony's face; it was all scrunched up and worried. Ziva would be one to match his expression.

"What did he say to you?" Tony had to know what exactly they talked about.

"Well, he said that he knew you two would break that rule" Tony really looked confused at that.

"What? He did? Does he know we broke it?" Tony was talking fast with anticipation.

"Well, he guessed you had since I rang asking about it, but he said he doesn't mind because he knows the two of you know what your doing and that to break his rule you must be serious about it" Francesca's words this time made Ziva make a funny face.

"Wait, he doesn't mind?" Ziva's face turned into a smile at the realisation, she turned to Tony and he had gotten it also, as he was smiling back.

"He's not going to kill us! I can't believe this, this is awesome" Tony leant forward and pulled Ziva into a big hug. She laughed at his behaviour. Francesca was satisfied that her plan was all in good spirit now.

"Oh and he told me to remind you both not to be late for work in the morning" Ziva and Tony had one thought 'typical Gibbs'.

A little later Tony, all his cousins and their partners, Ziva, Alice and her boyfriend all started a game of Soccer on the beach.

Girls vs Boys.

They were just about to do the first kick off. Ziva was at the front with Alice, Ziva was giving Tony an evil smirk. He was going to get attacked at least one time in this game, he knew just by that smirk of hers. They had begun and so did the fun, the girls passed it round, they had a pretty good team. Obviously the boys were better at football than soccer when the girls scored the first goal, Ziva had run it down the wing and the crossed it into the middle were Cristina had scored.

Half way through the game the girls were up 3-1. Tony's aunties and uncles were watching and the loved how competitive it was all getting, especially as the boys started to get frustrated at being beaten by the girls. Tony was just lucky he hadn't been taken out by Ziva yet; he knew it was coming soon though.

And it did happen, Michael had passed the ball to Tony, and when he looked up all he saw was Ziva running at him with a grin. She made sure she got the ball when she dipped her shoulder into him with force (but in a playful way that wouldn't hurt him), he went falling over into the sand and she took of with the ball. She laughed when she heard him call out to her as she ran away 'I will get you ninja'. The game ended with the girls winning 5-2.

Tony smirked when he saw his chance for payback. They were all going round shaking hands and when Tony got to Ziva he shook her hand, but he didn't let go when she went to let go. He pulled her to him and then in one swift motion he lifted her off her feet and threw her over his shoulders. She struggled, but like last time he did this she couldn't get free from his hold and he began to run down the beach to the water. Everyone was watching and laughing as they had heard Tony shout he would get payback in the game.

Tony ran until he hit the water, then he threw her into the water with a big splash. He stood there laughing when she surfaced with grumpy, but he knew wasn't really grumpy, face. When he focused on her face after laughing he noticed that same evil smirk. _Oh no what did she have planned_. She stood up and ran towards him, he squealed like a girl as he took off in a sprint down the beach with her hot on his heels. She managed to get close enough and she dove at him with enough force to send them both to the ground, landing in the sand.

He grunted, but then when he focused she was right on top of him. _Maybe this revenge wouldn't be so bad after all_. He thought that until her thumb was pressed into his side just above his hip. He let out a squeaky-grunt. She smiled down at him.

"Now I will not release you until you surrender to me" she pushed her thumb in more when he smiled.

"Ok ok, Ziva I surrender your totally ninja and I bow down to your kick arse awesomeness" he knew it worked when she released her thumb from his side. He smiled and she kissed him.

"That is what I like to hear" she slowly stood up and offered her hand to him, he took it and stood also. They walked back to where the family was seated, but as they walked Tony kept poking Ziva with his finger into her side, and she would slap his hand away laughing. Ziva had warned Tony she would use force if he did it again, and then he did it again right before they got to their destination. As his finger prodded her, she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back so she could whisper to him from behind him. He was squirming in her grip.

"If you value this hand you will stop prodding me constantly" she whispered in his ear. He smirked.

"I know you wouldn't because I know you like what that hand can do" so he was taking that way huh. She twisted his arm more, and he thought she was actually going to rip his arm off right there and then.

"Are you so sure?"

"No, you'll probably find some crabs to nibble my arm off. I will stop prodding you just because I like this hand to make you happy when I use it on you" he was still smiling; he couldn't help, but add the last bit. But she did release his arm and spun him round to face her.

"That is good. Now be a good boy and let me lie in the sun" she kissed him again and then went and lay on her towel on her stomach. She smiled at the family members smiling at her, they all thought Ziva was very unique and she could be very amusing when she did things like that to Tony, they hadn't seen anyone ever have that much control over Tony.

Tony sat down next to Ziva on his towel. He looked out to the water and saw some of his cousins swimming and having fun, he also watched Marco play with Guido. It looked like so much fun to have a kid to play with. Tony then looked down at Ziva lying on her stomach, eyes closed and relaxed. He just hoped and wished one day that he and Ziva would get that far, get married and have kids of their own together. He ran his finger from her shoulder and down her back.

"Tony…" she opened one eye to look at him, he smiled at her. He lay down on his back and turned his face towards her.

"Sorry, you just looked so inviting, and I couldn't help but touch" at his words her face softened more, if that was even possible.

"No, that is ok" she moved her hand down towards his and laced her fingers in his.

"I love you" he whispered to her, she smiled.

"I love you too" she leant over slightly and kissed him softly. She leant back on her towel again after and closed her eyes. He closed his eyes too and squeezed her hand gently.

He lay in the sun, soaking up the heat. He was lost in thought. This weekend he was very happy for, the main part he and Ziva had moved to a new level together and that made him a very happy man. He had wanted Ziva for a very long time, they had clicked when they first met and it grew and grew from there. Now they knew each other more than anyone else; they were best friends, and now after so long they were lovers. He hoped that Ziva would stay with him forever, he would never want anyone else, but her, and he did not for the life of him want to be like his father. The events with his father this weekend were troubling but it sort of lifted a weight off his shoulders, not having to deal with someone worthless like him in his life, he had a family here with the rest of his family and Ziva.

He hadn't realised he had fallen asleep until he was woken up by Ziva; she was prodding him like he had to her earlier. He woke and quickly sat up.

"Hmm what?" he looked over at her smiling, he looked down and his hand was still in hers.

"You fell asleep Tony" she ran her thumb over his hand in hers. He looked around and no one else was out on the beach anymore, and the sun was going down. He ran his free hand over his face.

"How long was I out for?"

"Oh about three hours" she smiled at his shocked face.

"What? Wow you must be working me too hard or something, lucky I sun blocked earlier" he smiled simply at her smile.

"Maybe, but you will have to get use to me" with her free hand she ran her hand into the side of his hair.

"Oh, I don't mind" he leant and kissed her. This time it was stronger, more passionate. This was the one he deserved to give her this morning at breakfast. She leant back and he followed her, he lay half on her, his chest on hers, but his legs were off to the side. Her lips opened for him and he slipped his tongue into her mouth to join hers. They lay there and kissed as the sun finally left the sky for the end to the day and the coming of the night. He broke off the kiss and looked down at her, she looked so beautiful, all the time, especially with her hair slightly messy, pink lips from being kissed by him, and when she had that twinkle in her eye.

"What time did auntie say we have to be in for dinner?" he didn't think he could ever get over her. She reached down to his wrist with his watch on it and brought it in front of her face.

"We have about forty minutes" she dropped his hand back down, but it went to the side of her face. He ran his thumb over her cheekbone to her ear.

"I guess we should head in so we can pack quickly before dinner" he leant down and captured her lips for a last kiss in the sunset.

"I like how you think"

They grabbed their things off the beach and headed up to the house; once they walked in they saw Francesca working in the kitchen.

"Well hello sleepy, how was your nana nap?" Ziva giggled at Francesca's term for Tony's nap. Tony just pulled a face.

"It wasn't a nana nap, it was a power nap" he said standing taller, trying not to lose his masculinity. That made Ziva and Francesca laugh.

"Ok, sure thing dear, now you two go clean up for dinner"

Tony and Ziva went up to their room, they showered (together, but strictly PG as they had to get ready for dinner), packed up their stuff and got dressed for dinner. Ziva wore a very cute summer dress, crisp white; it brought out her tan skin so beautifully. Tony wore his nice jeans and light tan dress shirt; it worked with the colour of his hair and brought out his green eyes. They went down stairs to go to dinner, the last time they would see Tony's family for the weekend.

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, it makes me write more even though I have my final's on at the moment haha what you gonna do when your obsessed. Just another bit of family sport together before everyone leaves :) another bit of Tony and Ziva mucking around. Hope the Gibbs bit was good for everyone. Just wanted that little bit of alone T/Z time too there, well let me know what you guys think, the next chapter is written and is on the way soon, just getting some touch ups. **

**Before I go shout out to the best Beta MMWillow13, you're so awesome. **

**Oh and P.S OMG I cannot wait till tomorrows episode I AM SO EXCITED, hopefully that expected biggest Tiva moment will be this week, I'm not gonna get much sleep or study done being this excited over it haha**

**Enough of the rambling until next time…**

**Remember that little button down the bottom, don't be scared to click on it and speak your mind ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

Tony and Ziva walked into the dinning room with the big table, everyone was dressed nicely and the atmosphere of the room was peaceful and loving. They took the last two seats, Tony next to Marco and Ziva next to Elena. Francesca stood up before they began to make a toast.

"Well, I would like to thank everyone for coming this year, it was a very enjoyable time and it is good to have the whole family together again. And I think we can all say Ziva will always be welcome in this family, everyone enjoyed your company, as well as having Tony back after so many years. I hope you all will be back next year, here's a toast to Famiglia" everyone raised their glasses and said 'to Famiglia' in unison. Then they began the last dinner together for this year.

Marco started a conversation with Tony.

"I'm happy for you Tony, I think you have found a good woman there" he motioned to Ziva who was talking to Elena. Tony smiled.

"Yeah she's the one, I'm not gonna ever let go of her" Tony looked at Ziva as he spoke.

"So you want to marry her?" Marco watched as Tony turned back to him.

"Yeah I do, we haven't been together long, but I have known her a very long time, I think I will wait, I know she will be happy as long as were together. Ziva's different from other woman, she doesn't dive straight into things just, because she can, and I'm much the same" Tony said with a smile, they were fated.

"That's good; you always were one to have your head on straight. Do you think you'll want kids in the future?" Marco really wanted to have a bit of heart to heart with his cousin before he left for the weekend.

"Yeah one day, we haven't talked about anything like that before but I know she wants to start a family in the future, she told me that a year or two ago. I would really like to have kids of my own one day" Tony smiled at the thought of having a family with Ziva, he liked the idea, and he'd thought about it twice today now.

On the other side Ziva was having her own little chat to Tony's cousin Elena.

"What's Tony like? Like I have seen him here at the family reunions, but what's he like when he's not here?" Elena wanted to know about the true Tony DiNozzo, not just what he showed the family.

"Well, at work he is more juvenile and comedic, but he gives the job and the team a breath of fresh air from some more bad crimes we deal with when he does it. But at the same time he is very professional with his job, he is an all round ideal agent for our type of job. But out of work he is very different, he is very charming, caring, he is a lot softer outside of work and he is quite romantic at times. He has two very different personalities, and I like them both. When he's here it's a mixture of the two really" Ziva thought deeply about explaining how Tony is, and she was happy with what she had come up with.

"Wow, I really wouldn't have picked my cousin to be a romantic, but I can see it. He was very open with you in front of the family so I can see it then" Elena watched how Ziva smiled.

"So Ziva do you think you and Tony will stay together for long? Like I have seen you two and you sure have a strong connection"

"I hope so. I do not think we would have broken our boss' rule if we both weren't very serious, and by the sounds of things our boss thinks the same thing. Yes, we do have a strong connection; we have been through a lot of things together that has made us grow together"

"Well I hope so, because I really like you Ziva, and I'm not the only one" Ziva blushed slightly at Elena's words.

"Thank you, you are all so lovely, I am glad to be welcomed here."

The dinner was wonderful, everyone had had a good time and they were all full from the meal. They had cleaned up and Tony and Ziva had loaded up their car and everyone was waiting for their goodbyes when they returned into the house. First Tony and Ziva walked up to Carlo and Odetta. Odetta pulled Tony into a hug.

"Oh you have grown so big my boy, I have missed you the past years so make sure you come next year too" Odetta then pulled Ziva into a hug after she had finished with Tony.

"It was very lovely to meet you Ziva, you are so wonderful and you keep that boy in line you hear?" Odetta smiled at the young woman. Ziva just chuckled and nodded in agreement to Tony's grandma.

"I will don't you worry, nice to meet you too" next Ziva was taken into a hug by Carlo who talked to her in Italian.

"_You are defiantly a great woman, and you seem to know how to handle Tony so I give you a lot of credit for that. Great to meet you and the fact I have no trouble talking to you is great" _he gave Ziva a cute old man grin.

"_Thank you, you are a wonderful man and I see were Tony gets some of his charm from, glad to have met you. And you are welcome to talk to me in your language any day"_ Ziva spoke in perfect Italian. Carlo then turned to Tony and hugged him also.

"_You be proud of yourself son, and take care of Ziva for me, I would like to see her again"_

"_Yes Nonno, I will with all my heart, you will defiantly see her again"_

They said their goodbyes to Vincenzo, Sofia, Luigi, Rosa, Cristina, Michael, Enrico, Cindy, Elena, Jacob, Marco, and Samantha. Alice ran up and hugged her uncle.

"Aw I'm gonna miss you uncle, you and Ziva have to come see me sometime" she lowered her voice to a whisper "Don't worry I wont tell anyone I caught you guys kissing" she leant back and winked at him.

"I won't either. I will miss you crazy niece and Ziva and I will try to come see you. Oh and make sure you behave yourself" Tony said with a chuckle. Alice just poked her tongue out at him, then she gave Ziva a big hug.

"You're so cool Ziva and I love how you kick my uncle's arse. I would love to have you as my auntie" she said with a wink. Ziva chuckled.

"Thanks you are very awesome yourself, maybe next time I will show you some of my moves" she said with a wink of her own. Ziva said a quick nice to meet you to Luke, but Tony had a quick thing to say. He shook his hand.

"Take car of her, she's precious to me and just remember I'm a cop who owns a gun" Tony said giving Luke a 'look', Luke gulped. Ziva slapped him playfully across the chest.

"Tony, stop scaring the boy"

Last up was Francesca and Diego. Diego gave Tony and Ziva each a hug and said his goodbyes. Then Francesca pulled Ziva into a big hug.

"Darling you are so lovely, you know you are always welcome here. I hope that we see you again, maybe next year. You take good care of Tony; I can tell you do as it is. I am very glad to have met you" she really hoped Ziva was here to stay.

"Thank you Francesca I am very grateful to be welcomed into this family, you are one of the best aunties someone could have. I will defiantly take care of Tony, you can trust me to. Yes, I would love to see you again" Ziva gave Francesca a genuine smile as they parted from the hug. Then Francesca enveloped Tony in a hug just as big as the one she gave Ziva.

"Oh Tony I am so glad you came, I have really missed you and I am grateful you brought someone with you, it makes me happy to see you happy. I will expect you here next year just as cheery as this year" she winked at him then lowered her voice to a whisper "I would every much like to see you and Ziva again next year, I think you know that. Do not let her go Tony she is a real keeper, she is unique and fits in this family, and I can see she makes you very happy. Thank you for coming" Francesca didn't want to let go of Tony.

"Thanks Auntie, don't worry I'll hold onto her forever if I can, and I plan on keeping her. Next year I will be here, I will miss you" Tony gave his auntie a peck to her cheek and stepped back from the hug, however much Francesca tried to hold on to him.

Tony stood next to Ziva and took her hand in his.

"Goodbye everyone, miss you all. Hopefully we'll see you all next year, stay safe" they all waved and wished Tony and Ziva much the same as the left the house, leaving the family for a long time. Tony and Ziva climbed into Tony's car, waving to the people waving out the front door as the reversed out the driveway. Then with a few honks of the horn they were gone down the road, heading back to DC.

**Thanks ever so much for the reviews, love you guys. I'll have to get busy down to work to get the next chapter down, now its gonna be a bit more just Tony and Ziva, then we will see what the team has to say ay haha. Great that lots of people are reading and enjoying my story, makes me write when I'm meant to be studying :)**

**Quick shot out before I go, thanks to my beta MMWillow13 for being the best ever :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you so much for all your reviews. Never get tired of your guys appreciation. Her we are with the next chapter. **

When they got to the end of the street Tony looked over at Ziva next to him. Her eyes were on him.

"How was that Ziva?" he gave her a charming smile. They both knew that was one of the happiest weekends of their lives, they were together, finally.

"That was truly great Tony, your family is lovely" she returned his smile.

"They all seemed to really love you; well I guess it's hard not to love you" he was sincere, and his eyes told her so. She reached over the middle of the chairs and weaved her fingers with his.

"You are one charming man Tony, its hard not to love you also" she had a smile, but that smile was broken by a yawn. He chuckled at her.

"Somebody's tired I think" he noted to her yawn. She sighed tiredly.

"Yes I am quite tired, you have warn me out" she kept her hand in his but she leant back in her chair and closed her eyes.

"Oh so I have warn out the always alert and awake ninja have I" his grin was nothing but cheeky. When she opened her eyes at his comment and looked at him she knew he was not going to let this go.

"Yes, but if you so as speak of this to anyone I will kill you … slowly and painfully" she wasn't serious but he knew her point with her answer, so he would leave her alone about it. He loved her and this was one of the many things he loved about her, the ability the two of them had to communicate different meanings into one sentence, which meant nothing to do with what was said.

"Roger that. I'll drive the whole way back if you would like?"

"No it's ok, I will nap the first half but you also need a rest" she was firm but caring. He nodded in agreement, she was always right. After she leant over and placed a quick kiss to his cheek she reclined the seat back and closed her eyes.

Tony drove in silence for a while, but he began to get a bit board after the first half an hour, so as quietly and with a low volume he turned the radio on. He watched Ziva to see if this disturbed her, she was obviously quite tired as it hadn't even made her stir in her sleep. It was slightly not as boring with the radio now on so he was alright now. Tony would take glances over at Ziva every now and then. It wasn't like the glances he had given her on the drive to the house, these were pure loving. He had realised how cute and innocent she looked when she was sleeping, total opposite to her strong, kick-arse ninja persona.

He could probably just sit there for hours watching her sleep, no he wasn't a weirdo stalker or anything, it just made him smile when he looked at her. She sometimes mumbled and made little noises in her sleep. Sometimes she would say what he could guess as Hebrew words, sometimes the most random words ever. A few times he had caught her saying his name though, that made him smile.

Time went pretty fast as he was driving, he hadn't realised they were half way until he saw the gas station that he knew was the half-way mark, he had spent most of the time thinking about Ziva. He pulled into the station to full up, and as soon as he switched the engine off Ziva woke up. He watched her as she sat up from her position lying across the seat, then she opened her eyes and turned to his direction, smiling.

"Good morning sunshine" he returned her smile.

"I am pretty sure it is the evening but alright, good morning" she raised her arms and did a half stretch.

"Do you want anything to eat when I go in?" he half opened his door but stayed in his seat while he waited for her answer. She looked as though she was contemplating something.

"How about you fill up and I will go pay? I need to use the ladies room while we are here" she opened her door and got out; he did the same getting out of his seat. He walked to the petrol pump, walking past her and handing her his wallet.

"I like that idea, good way to use team work, oh and could you get me-"

"One of your chocolate bars" she smiled at him, she knew what he was going to want as soon as she woke up.

"Yeah, that" he could get use to this, it was great having someone that knew you as well as Ziva knew him, and you had a serious relationship with that person.

Ziva returned not to long after he had finished filling the car, she climbed into the front seat. She handed him his chocolate bar, his smile was priceless.

"Thanks Ziva" he ripped the wrapper of and took a big bite, making some groan in enjoyment for the chocolaty goodness. Ziva just chuckled and turned the car on, heading out on the way home.

"You are very welcome Tony"

The sun was down now, so as soon as Tony rested back in the seat he easily fell asleep in the darkness of the car.

Ziva did a lot of thinking as she drove while Tony slept, snoring slightly next to her. She had no regrets from the weekend that had been, Tony, she had always loved him, but she had now fallen _in _love with him. She had always noticed he was slightly different out of work; he was a lot more personal and open. She had experienced that in the times they had shared out of work before, but none of that could compare to this weekend just been. Every time he looked at her, touched her, she felt truly loved by him, she didn't know how he did it but she liked it. She for a moment had a feeling that her dream, making a home for herself, having a family, was starting to look like it was really coming true. If this worked between her and Tony, which she had no doubt it would, she would finally have what she never thought she would live to have before she joined NCIS.

She could only smile when Tony stirred in his sleep and softly mumbled her name.

They had made it back to DC; Tony was still asleep as she pulled up to his apartment. She figured being as late as it was she would just end up at his house, she was defiantly sure he wouldn't mind. Seeing he hadn't woken up when she stopped, she smiled and leant over to whisper in his ear.

"Tony… we are here" she lightly ran her hand through his short hair. He mumbled something and opened his eyes, smiling at her.

"Oh hey" he kissed her lips softly, she kissed back.

"Want to stay tonight?" he said after they parted. She just smiled at him.

"I would like that".

They had grabbed their bags out of the trunk and headed up to his apartment. They left their bags on the floor; they both needed a relaxing hot shower after being stuck in the car for that long. Reading the others mind they headed to his bathroom. He turned on the water, heating it up. They both removed their clothes, not removing their gaze from the other; they would never get tired of each other. He stepped in first, followed closely by her.

The hot water penetrated their skin, it was so relaxing to there tired muscles. Being behind Tony, Ziva touched his back with her hands, she began to work out his knots and relax his muscles. Electing a lot of groans and moans from him, he really needed all that tension built up released and her fingers were like magic. After she had been doing it for a bit he felt so relaxed, he decided he shouldn't be the only one that was getting special treatment. He turned around, running his hands from her hands, which were now at her side, all the way up her arms to her shoulders. He turned her around gently. His hands now replied with the same treatment he had gotten. He also got some of the same noises coming from her that she did from him.

The hot shower water plus the firm ministrations of his hands on her back was enough to make her melt into a puddle. She didn't think she had ever felt this good, this relaxed before. His hands moved down to her lower back, that was really nice, whatever he was doing. Then she felt one hand move her hair off her back and return to her lower back, then his soft lips against the nape of her neck.

His hands still working the tension in her body as his lips caressed her skin. He kissed her again and again, over her shoulder blades, up the higher part of her spine, over the top of her shoulder muscles. Then his lips found their way to her neck, which made a little noise escape her lips. She felt him smile against her neck when she did, then he her kissed her neck with more force. He slightly nipped the skin there, running his tongue over it after he did.

His hands drifted from her lower back to her hips, pulling her closer to his body. She could fell his body was already aroused by her, that made her smile. She knew where this was heading. His hands continued to roam while his mouth worked her neck, his hands smoothed up her sides and across her stomach. She had had enough of no touching on her part so she turned herself around in his hold.

He groaned when she pushed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. He immediately backed her up against the wall in the shower. She rotated her hips into him; he absently thrust his hips against hers in return. They both wanted the same thing right now. And that was each other.

Not breaking the kiss he used both of his hands to lift her legs around his hips, she followed his movements. And then not hesitating in the moment he pushed himself into her.

The water still fell over them; hands roamed over each other, absorbing the others body. She matched each thrust of his, he moaned when she pushed herself down on the perfect angle. She moaned when he pushed her just right. It was like they had been doing this for many years, the way in which they knew the other. But yet the feeling to them was like it was the first time they had done this, so high from the other person. His legs almost gave way on him as he pushed one more time into her as she made a moan as she went over the edge. He thrust one more time into her as she clenched around him, and he followed her over the edge himself.

Then his legs half gave up on him. He slightly lost balance of his legs when she was still on him, but he caught himself by grabbing the top of the door on the shower, it made a very unpleasant snapping noise and moved, but it still held him up. She stood down on her own legs, seeing his difficulty, she leant against the shower wall holding herself up, and he leant into her, holding his hands above her head. He rested his forehead on hers. They stood there for a while as their breathing went back to its normal pace. When it did he smiled and kissed her lips.

"I think we broke my shower" and they both laughed.

**For some reason the breaking of the shower popped into my head somehow, I have a plan for that to come back into the story. Haha random I know. Anyway hope you liked this chapter, I will get to the next one as soon as I can. **

**Hundan :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Awesome I have over 100 reviews for this story, made me so happy, I didn't think I would get that many in a story but here we are haha also just a little thanks to girlskickass ;) anyways here is the next chapter.**

After their shower they both had dried and changed into their sleeping attire. They had a simple meal for dinner, omelettes. They were both in a relaxed mood, both eager to sleep. So after they had eaten they headed to bed.

She snuggled into him; he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her that much closer. For a while they just lay there, basking in the others hold. Then she leant her head back from where it rested on his chest and looked up at him. He smiled at her.

"I love you Tony, goodnight" she placed a simple loving kiss to his lips.

"I love you too Zi, goodnight sweetheart" he placed his own kiss to her lips, much the same as the one she gave him. Ziva rested her head back against his chest, she was starting to really enjoy what they had, she could do this with him forever. And he, he couldn't get enough of this, he liked this commitment thing. He had always been scared of commitment, but he figured if you were committed to the right person, which he believed he was, that it will feel right and be right. It really felt right with Ziva, he would never let her go.

The next morning she decided to skip her morning run that day, today she would rather stay in bed with him for half an hour more. She had woken at 5am, she automatically would wake up at that hour when she had work; it was like her body had its own alarm clock. She lay in his sleepy arms until 5:30am, it was relaxing to lie there and let her mind wander as he slept soundly wrapped around her. But at 5:30am she had to get up, and so should he, they had work today.

She moved in his embrace so her face was right in front of his, she kiss his lips.

"Tony, it is time to get up" she whispered in his ear. He mumbled something incoherent and then opened his eyes slowly. When he looked at her he smiled.

"Well good morning beautiful" and he placed a kiss back to her lips. She smiled at what he called her. She ran her hand into his hair.

"Good morning to you too, you have that porcuswine look again, no wait it is porcupine" she said remembering what McGee had explained to her. Tony just smiled at the memory, it was the first day when they began working together, and he will always remember that day.

"I know you have always found my bed hair super sexy" he grinned at her and she rolled her eyes and kissed him again before she climbed out of bed.

She walked down the hall and he watched as her hips as they swayed in that sexy way they always did.

"What would you like for breakfast?" she called out as she entered his kitchen. He climbed out of bed and followed her to the kitchen.

"You are making me breakfast? What did I do to deserve someone like you?" he said as he walked up behind her as she started making coffee. He kissed her neck.

"I do not know what you did but you made me fall for you, and I like to make you happy so yes I am making you breakfast" she said smiling as he kissed her neck again.

"Ok I think after all those cooked meals over the weekend I want some cereal, is that alright?" he said as his breath fell warm against her skin.

"Yes that is fine with me, now you go have a shower and get ready for work while I do that" she was still making the coffee. He smiled against her neck and kissed it once more before heading down the hall to the bathroom.

"As you wish my love"

Tony came back after he had showered and half dressed for work. He had his work slacks on, his dress shirt, which wasn't fully buttoned up, and his socks on. He wondered into the kitchen and Ziva was just finishing her breakfast, his sat next to her on the bar bench, bowl of his favourite cereal and a hot coffee. He was the happiest man alive to have her.

He walked over to her as she had just put her bowl in the dishwasher. She stood back up and turned to him. He kissed her lips right away, tenderly.

"Man I love you so much" he pushed her hair from her face, she smiled.

"It is only breakfast Tony"

"Yeah but the little things count Zi, and you are the best" he said kissing her again. She giggled at his overly cheerful mood.

"Well you enjoy your breakfast while I go get ready for work" she said while she buttoned the last of his undone buttons on his shirt. He then kissed her one more time and sat down at the bench.

"Oh and just be carful where you spray the water the showers leaking" he said with a massive grin, yes they had indeed broken his shower with their inappropriate shower business.

She had dressed, he had eaten. And now they were both ready for work. She had tied his tie, and kissed his lips. A little more strongly than she should have, but this was the last good kiss for them until they got home that night. They had driven to work, hand in hand, absorbing the contact from each other before they got to work. He pulled into his regular spot and just before they got out of his car, they shared a soft peck. They got out and headed on their way to the start of their day.

They had got to work in good time, 6:47am. Gibbs wasn't at his desk but by the empty coffee in his trash can and a few files on his desk he was in the building somewhere. McGee wasn't their yet but just as Tony and Ziva sat down at their respective desks the elevator dinged and McGee walked into the bullpen.

"Good morning Tony, Ziva, how was the trip?" McGee said cheerfully, he stopped next to Ziva's desk.

"Moring McGoo, it was good, did you miss me?" he said smiling away. Ziva and McGee both chuckled.

"Actually it was very quiet without you here, very peaceful" he said with a laugh at Tony's face, Tim had actually missed the company of Tony and Ziva on Friday, it was overly boring, but he wouldn't let Tony know that.

"Good morning Tim, Yes, Tony has a very lovely auntie, I think she would like you" Ziva said giving McGee her own greeting. McGee wondered if that was the same auntie that rang Gibbs.

"Was that the one who rang Gibbs?" McGee noticed how both of his colleges chuckled at that, _private joke maybe?_ He never knew with these two.

"Yes that's my auntie, when she told us she rang Gibbs-"

"He almost had a heart attack" Ziva interrupted Tony. She just smiled at him.

"Did not, you were just as nervous as I was" Tony defended and smiled right back at her. That made McGee wonder, why were they both nervous about Tony's auntie ringing Gibbs, but before he could ask Gibbs walked in interrupting them all.

"Nice to see you two back, but gear up we have a dead marine" he ordered, he wasn't in a bad mood today, well not yet anyways. Tony was glad to be back, he had actually missed his boss and McGee for some reason. He hadn't been gone that long, maybe he was home sick or something, this was his home and he was happy he was home. They all grabbed their things and followed Gibbs into the elevator.

The case they had gotten that day was terrible. A marine was slaughtered, it was something like it was out of Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Tony had pointed that out. They all got more tired as the week progressed, this killer was good, he left hardly any evidence to follow. The team hadn't been home to their homes longer than three hours in the last four days, it was now Friday and they had finally caught a break on this killer. They had caught the killer as he was about to slaughter his third victim, he had been arrested, Gibbs had pressed him in integration and he was sent away. Sentenced for life and no parole.

The team hadn't had any time in the week to do much except for work the case. McGee had forgotten about the conversation he had with Tony and Ziva at the start of the week. Tony and Ziva hardly had enough time to be together, they had only gone home to Tony's when they could and they slept the whole time. They only shared a brief kiss before they headed back to work. And they hadn't had anytime to talk to Gibbs yet, they had planned to tell him Monday after work but now it was Friday and they still hadn't, the case had overridden the need to talk with their boss on a personal level.

Abby had become slightly suspicious though, Tony, Ziva and McGee had all been aloud an two hour break, not enough time to go home so they all found their way to Abby's lab and fallen asleep in her back room. And when Abby had come in to wake them from their nap, Tony and Ziva were a little to close for her not to be suspicious, Tony was wrapped around Ziva like a lover, and Abby was very very pleased with this evidence which made her suspicious. She didn't press them on the subject, which could wait till after the hectic case, she also had her lips sealed.

Now the team was working on paper work, it was about 5pm and normally Gibbs would keep them at work till the paperwork from the case was done but they all hadn't slept much in the past week so he told them to all go home, they would do the paperwork next week. They all followed his order and packed up their things.

Tony and Ziva had arrived at Tony's apartment not long after. They both head straight to bed, they needed sleep. They half got undressed; Tony had his shirt half undone and was in his boxers when he flopped onto the bed, Ziva had removed her pants and didn't have the energy to take her shirt off either, and followed him right onto the bed. They climbed under they blankets and he pulled her close to him, her back up against his chest. He kissed her neck and then they both slipped into an easy sleep.

They both woke up at about 9pm, they were hungry. They had had enough sleep for the moment. They both got up, not bothering to put anything else on. They had ordered a pizza. Tony's normal pizza boy showed up, he gave Tony's attire a weird look, Tony had explain that it was a hard week at work. The pizza boy had smiled and handed him the pizza.

Tony and Ziva ate the pizza in record time, they were both hungry. They relaxed back into the couch with each other, Ziva's head rested on his shoulder.

"Hey Zi, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, what would you like to know Tony?" she turned so she could look at him.

"Well I was just thinking, you have pretty much lived at my house all week, you haven't been home since we got back. Don't you think it would be easier if you just stayed here?" he was slightly nervous, he wasn't trying to rush into this or anything but thinking over the last week, it was a lot easier making one trip then going to his then hers and what not.

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" she actually liked the idea if he was asking that. He nervously nodded.

"Yeah I guess that's what I'm trying to say" he was relieved when she smiled.

"Yes, I would love to move in with you Tony" she kissed his lips, giving him more of a passionate kiss, one they had both been missing the past week.

As they pulled back they both smiled.

"Did you want to stop of over at yours to pick up a few more things, I don't know what McGee and Gibbs will think if you wear pretty much the same clothes as you did this week. I know you've pretty much worn everything you had in your suitcase" he said as he ran his hand over her cheek.

"Ok and I think we should stop by to see Gibbs on the way?" she knew they couldn't wait much longer to tell Gibbs, and now that the case was over it would be good to see him about it. He kissed her lips softly one more time.

"Ok I think that's a good idea"

They had gone to Ziva's apartment and picked up some more clothes for her and a few other things to take to Tony's apartment. It was now almost 10 pm when they headed to Gibbs' house. They knew he would be working on his boat even though he hadn't hardly slept over the week, it was just who he was. Tony was still sure he was one of those terminator robots under his skin. Ziva just told him he was being stupid. She knew it was his nervousness coming out in humour.

They entered Gibbs house and opened the door to his basement. They both slowly walked down the steps, Gibbs was working on his boat, as predicted. And as his two agents now stood in front of him he turned to them. He knew this talk was coming.

**I think you can guess what's going to be in the next chapter, THE TALK WITH GIBBS haha I think the next chapter is one of my favourites, hope you liked this one, let me know what you think ;) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Yay the next chapter haha This is one of my favourites, I tried to get the Gibbs talk to be something good. I hope I did. **

**MMWillow13 is the bestest, awesomest (Which isn't even a word) Beta. You have her to thank for fixing my mistakes :) Enjoy **

Gibbs was the first to speak. Both of his agents were standing there nervous; he had never seen them this nervous before.

"Tony, Ziver" he nodded at his two agents, addressing them by first names. Ziva worked up the courage to speak first after Gibbs.

"Gibbs, Tony and I would like to talk to you about something important" she gave Tony a look, catching his eyes. Gibbs pulled up two chairs for them and one for himself before he spoke again.

"I am guessing this has something to do with Tony's auntie ringing me, and the two of you?" Gibbs wiped his dusty hands on his pants. They both nodded.

"Yeah, mainly the two of us though" Tony now joined in the discussion.

"Ok, well I am all ears, let me here what you have to say" Gibbs leant back as Tony began to talk.

"Well, where to start…ok so I guess you noticed that the two of us have always been-"

"Flirty, maybe more closer than you would have liked. I know our arguments have pissed you off before. We have always sort of felt something between us, but we never did anything about it, because you have rule 12 and if we had done something years ago it wouldn't have meant as much as it does now, we would not have lasted in a relationship" Ziva said continuing on for Tony. He started again.

"But now, it is different and we are certain that we will both be together for a long time, and this weekend when we were pretending, we sort of stopped pretending. But before we did we talked, we were serious that we both wanted to be committed before we broke your rule, and so far we haven't regretted anything" Ziva spoke after him again.

"And we are starting a relationship together, I know you may not agree, but it best for the both of us" Ziva took Tony's hand in hers and Tony continued.

"And I love her and she loves me, we are not taking this lightly boss, we respect you and our team, we will not mess this up." They both had said a lot; they watched as Gibbs processed it all before he spoke.

"I had always watched out for you two. I knew you were going to break it one day. I know what its like, it's hard to resist, and sometimes things are inevitable. I am glad you both are being responsible about this and are serious; I can't say I am mad at you breaking my rule, I did it and I'm not a hypocrite. I really am happy that you're both happy. You know to keep it out of the office and I trust you both with my life, I trust you with this" he stood and they copied his movements.

Gibbs stepped towards the two, first he pulled Ziva into a fatherly hug, and she hugged him back. He placed a small kiss to her forehead. Then he turned to Tony, he held out his hand. Tony shook it. Gibbs had never hugged Tony, but he did now because, he was happy and proud. He gave Tony a quick manly hug, which took Tony by surprise.

"Now, you two get home and get some rest, you have worked hard this week" Gibbs was trying not to smile at the two very happy faces in front of him. They both nodded and headed back up his stairs.

Just as they got to the top Tony stopped and bent down to look back down at Gibbs.

"Um boss can I ask you something?" Tony asked

"Yes Tony, what did you want?" he said as he looked up at his senior agent.

"How are you at fixing showers? Mine broke and it's leaking" Tony said bashfully. Gibbs was sure he almost blushed.

"I will come over tomorrow and fix it" Gibbs smiled this time at Tony's face.

"Thanks boss" he said before he ran up the rest of the stairs, with a giant smile on his face. Gibbs just chuckled, even though Tony had changed so much over the years, he was still the same Tony. He reminded Gibbs a lot of his self when he was younger.

Tony and Ziva had gone back home after seeing Gibbs. They went straight to bed feeling the tiredness coming back. They slept in each other's arms. And they slept till about lunch time the next day.

They had brunch and had mucked around being lazy for a while. Then they put some of the things from Ziva's away. Tony had given her some cupboard space and some drawers. They were happy at the idea of all this new stuff to them. Ziva was doing some of the laundry (mainly hers) when there was a knock at the door, Tony went and got it. He thought it was going to be Gibbs, but it was a mail man. He gave Tony a package and got him to sign his name, he did and then walked back inside his apartment.

"Who was that?" Ziva called from the laundry down his hallway.

"The mail man, he gave me a package. It's from Francesca" he called back, and she appeared from the laundry to investigate.

"Oh what's inside?" she said looking at the package in his hand. He shrugged.

"I have no idea" they both went and sat at the bar bench as he opened the package. As he did it revealed a letter and a bunch of photos.

The letter read.

_Anthony and Ziva._

_Everyone enjoyed the company of both of you this year and we were glad you came. Myself and some of Anthony's cousins picked some photos from the weekend for you to share, hope you like them. _

_Love Auntie Francesca and all of the DiNozzo's._

Tony put the letter to the side as he picked up the photos; Ziva stood up behind him and rested her chin on his shoulder and putting her arms around his middle, watching as he went through them.

There was one of the whole family, on the first day. Some of the football and soccer games, some from when Tony and Ziva had gone to the beach with his cousins, also some of the last day, the cheerful bits. A few photos caught their attention more than others. Like the one where they were in the pool, kissing, Tony's auntie was cheeky and they both knew she took that. Also one of them snuggling on the beach when they had the big fire, the last two however was both of their favourites. The first was the two of them out on the porch, they had remembered Tony's cousin insisting on taking it saying it was 'cute'. Tony stood behind Ziva with his arms wrapped around her, her hands were entwined in his. She was looking up at him and he was looking down at her, his forehead rested against hers, they were both smiling lovingly at each other. The next one was the same, but this time their faces were closer and their lips were kissing.

Tony looked up at Ziva once they had seen the last two.

"Those are my favourite" he said pointing at the last two. She leant down and kissed him.

"Mine too" she smiled at him. He turned around so he was face to face with her now and he kissed her again.

"I love you"

"I love you too" she said as she kissed him. Just before he was about to kiss her again there was another knock at the door. He kissed her briefly and went to get the door; she went to the cupboards to find something for dinner.

This time when Tony opened the door it was Gibbs. He was holding some sort of tool box.

"Hey boss, I really appreciate you helping me out" he said stepping aside to let him in.

"That's alright DiNozzo" Gibbs walked into Tony's apartment as Tony closed the door. And surprise surprise, he saw Ziva in his kitchen. He smiled.

"Hello Gibbs, are you going to stay for dinner?" Ziva asked as she grabbed something out of the cupboard and put it on the bench.

"Well ok then, my services don't come for free" he said with a smirk. Tony who had come over laughed.

"I think Ziva's cooking is a good payment" Tony just smiled.

"Yes, I would have to agree with you on that one" Gibbs really enjoyed Ziva's cooking when she had had the team over for dinner a few times. Tony was a lucky man to have it regularly. Ziva just chuckled over the two men who were discussing her 'wonderful' cooking, it made her smile.

"Well I'll take you to check out the broken shower then ay boss?"

"Lead the way DiNozzo" Gibbs followed Tony down the hall to his bathroom. Then Tony showed him the bit that was broken, half of the side that was attached to the wall was cracked down the seam. _How the hell did he break that?_

"DiNozzo how the hell did you break this?" Gibbs was at a loss. But it was nothing a bit of poly filler couldn't fix.

"Um well, it was Ziva's fault. She broke it" Tony didn't know what to say so he just said it was Ziva, trying to get away before Gibbs started asking him more questions.

"I heard that, it so wasn't my fault, it was yours!" Ziva called from the kitchen. _Damn ninja senses _Tony thought. His boss gave him a look.

"Ok well it was me, but it was Ziva's fault, she-" Tony was rambling; Gibbs cut him off, realising how they _both _had broken the shower.

"Ok, I don't want to know DiNozzo" he said as he knelt down to fix the problem.

Tony left him to it and headed back into the kitchen to help Ziva.

"That so was not my fault Tony" she said laughing

"Oh, yes it was Ziva, I may have broken it, but it was your fault" he smiled at her.

"How so?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"Because, you my love, overwhelm my body's capability sometimes. So, therefore your fault" he said quietly, she just chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought that was a good thing, no?"

"Yeah, just not when it causes me to break my shower" they both laughed. Gibbs returned as they were; he smiled at the two of them. He was like a father seeing two of his children happy, and that made him happy.

"Finished already boss?" Tony was sure it would take ages to fix his shower.

"Yep, all fixed, just don't use your shower for the next few hours. And to prevent it happening again I suggest you are more carful when you are both in the shower" Gibbs was saying it like he was talking about potatoes, but he was talking about them having sex in the shower. They were both speechless at this.

"Um ok, thanks for the um tip boss" Tony stuttered. Ziva and Gibbs both smiled when he did.

"No problem DiNozzo" Gibbs sat down at the bar bench and saw the photos.

He picked them up.

"Are these from the weekend?" he asked.

"Yeah" Tony didn't know what else to say, his boss was looking at photos of him and Ziva, like kissing! Gibbs looked at the photos for a while, they really were serious about each other, and from the photos he knew Tony was right, they did love each other.

"Nice photos, you should think about framing some" Gibbs was sort of enjoying this; he would never get to be involved in his own child's life in a relationship so this was nice. Ziva liked this side of Gibbs, it was like the father she had never had.

"Yeah, I was going to do that, I need some more pictures around this place" Tony was going to enjoy Gibbs like this for tonight; it wouldn't be often that they got to see this side.

Ziva had finished the dinner while Tony and Gibbs watched some sport on TV. She called them over as she dished out the food and they all sat down at the dinning table for dinner. They chatted about a few random things, but then Gibbs was asking some questions.

"So, I guess if I am looking for Ziver, she will be here now?" he asked looking at the two of them.

"Yeah, well she's sort of moving in here" Tony wasn't sure what his boss was going to say about them moving in so quickly.

"I thought that was the case" Gibbs replied with a smirk.

"Was it your gut?" Tony knew this man ran his life by his gut.

"No, the fact that her stuff is all over your bathroom and through your house, and I can just see it" and the fact that Gibbs knew from personal experience in a relationship of what it looks like when you are living together.

"Do you agree with our choice?" Ziva asked

"I believe that it is up to you both to decide that on your own, but just because you have only been together a little while doesn't mean you're rushing, you have known each other for five years. And you know what it is like to be around each other for most of the time. In your circumstances I think there is nothing wrong with the choice you have made. It also shows me that you are both serious about this" Gibbs explained to the two of them.

Gibbs was getting older, he wasn't going to have children of his own anymore, and his team was the only children he had. He cared for them all as his own and giving Tony and Ziva his advice on their relationship and what they were doing was something he always wanted to do with his children. Helping them was helping him, feeling like he was needed as a father, and that he was.

"Have you told anyone else yet?" Gibbs knew Abby was going to go crazy; she always had a feeling about these two.

"Um no, not yet" Tony said

"But we were thinking about telling Abby and McGee tomorrow" Ziva put in. Gibbs smirked.

"Well I think McGee will be easy, but I give you good luck with Abby, you might want to tie her down to something" they all laughed at Gibbs' teasing nature, they enjoyed him like this. But, yes Tony and Ziva were both going to prepare themselves for Abby. _Maybe Gibbs' joke about tying her down might be a good idea_ Tony thought.

**Abby is always I big part of when Tony and Ziva get together cause her reactions are always hyper, haha I am gonna try work Abby good into it. What you think about the Gibbs speech?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok now don't kill me. I know its been a while since I updated but I got addicted to my new story, and still am but I felt bad not giving you guys an update for so long so I got to work and did a chapter for you. **

Gibbs had gone home a bit later, leaving the two of them alone. They had cleaned up and simply gone to bed. They had rung Abby and invited her over for lunch tomorrow, and told her to bring McGee too, she had agreed.

And now it was already the next morning, Tony had woken up alone; he opened his eyes but smiled when he heard the shower going and soft singing coming from the bathroom. He lay back down content on sleeping a bit longer. He woke again when he smelt something great cooking in the kitchen. He looked at the clock and it was already 11, _had he slept that long?_

He got up and walked down to the kitchen in his boxers. Ziva was standing at the stove cooking something on the top. He walked up behind her and brought his arms around the front of her waist, he dipped his head down into her curls that hung down today.

"Good morning Tony" she said chuckling.

"Good morning sweetheart, what you cooking?" he whispered into her hair before he nuzzled his face into her neck, kissing it lightly.

"Lunch, now you need to go get ready before Abby and McGee get here" she said trying not to giggle as he kissed the ticklish part of her neck. He did it again and she turned around in his hold.

"Tony, stop it, you need to go get ready" she said with a giggle. He just did puppy eyes at her.

"Aww do I have to?" he pleaded. She leant in and gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

"Yes you have to, now go" she said given him a light push and waving him away with a smile. He pulled a sad face at her and walked to the bathroom. She knew he was just faking the sad face; it made her smile know just how cute he could be sometimes.

Tony had emerged from the bedroom about twenty minutes later, he had showered and changed. Ziva was just putting the lunch into the oven when he did, and he saw and walked right over to her. When she stood up he pulled her to him by the waist. She giggled at him.

"What is with you today Tony?" she said smiling at him.

"I just cant keep my hands off you" he smiled at her before he kissed her lips tenderly. For a moment she kissed him back, and she was pretty sure it was about to get a lot more passionate but then there was a knock at the door. She pulled back from the kiss.

"I think that's Abby and McGee" she said but he wasn't listening, as soon as she pulled back from the kiss he had started kissing down her neck.

"Tony! Stop it" she said laughing as she pushed him away. He really was all over her this morning.

"Aww" he said pouting again. She lightly slapped his cheek after she gave him a quick peck.

"You better behave yourself Tony or there will be no sex tonight, understood?" she smiled at him.

"Ok understood" he said with a salute. She smiled before she walked over to get the door.

She opened it and there was a very excited (as always) Abby and a happy looking McGee. Abby pulled Ziva straight into a hug.

"Hey Ziva! this is so cool, we haven't all hung out in a while, well only three weeks but still, this is so exciting" Abby explained and Ziva pulled back from the killer hug.

"I know Abby, Tony's inside" she said and Abby rushed in to find Tony. Ziva gave McGee a small hug.

"Hello McGee" she said as she pulled back.

"Hey Ziva" he replied and they both walk in to see Abby giving Tony a big hug, he was turning a bit red.

"Abby I think you're crushing him" McGee said and Abby pulled back.

"Man I thought Ziva was strong but her hugs are never that strong" Tony said and he regretted as soon as he did as Abby and McGee gave him questioning looks and Ziva gave him the death glare.

"Since when do you hug Ziva?" Abby pressed as she looked between the two people in question.

"Ummm… I-" Tony stumbled before Ziva cut him off.

"Ok we were going to tell you this over lunch, that's why we asked you over in the first place, but now that Tony's bug mouth has been open I think we have to tell you now" Ziva stated and McGee and Abby were looking at her weird.

"Tony and I are together now" Ziva simply said. An Abby started screaming and McGee just stood there with his mouth open. Abby just kept screaming and Tony walked over to her.

"Abby! Stop with the screaming" he said trying not to laugh. He placed his hand over her mouth and she still screamed but it was muffled by Tony's hand.

"Abby!" Ziva said and finally Abby stopped scream, when Tony let his hand go from her mouth she started talking.

"Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God" she rambled.

"Abby, calm down, maybe we should have tied her down or something" Tony said as he looked at Ziva.

"Hey no ones tying me down, who said that?" Abby exclaimed.

"Gibbs" Ziva replied with a smile.

"He so did not!" Abby replied.

"Oh yes he did Abby, he said last night that we should when we told you" Tony told her and she shrugged.

"Seems reasonable" she said laughing.

"Are you two being serious or were you joking?" Abby finally asked.

"No were serious Abby" Ziva replied. Then they all looked at McGee who hadn't said anything, he was still just standing there with his mouth open.

"Timmy?" Abby asked as she waved her hand in front of him. No reply. Then Tony walked over and gave him a Gibbs slap, McGee looked at him, finally moving.

"What?" he asked Tony.

"You were totally just spaced out then" Tony remarked.

"Wait you to are together, I never saw that coming, well I did but I didn't think you guys would actually get together you know" McGee rambled.

"Oh we know McGee we did read your book remember" Ziva said.

"Yeah but …" McGee said drifting off.

"What McGoo you never thought we would actually end up like Lisa and Tommy?" Tony said smiling.

"Heck no, I never thought you would be in a relationship, sure I thought that you guys had slept together or would one day but not a relationship" McGee said.

"We hadn't had sex before McGee, not since two weeks ago anyway" Ziva stated smiling.

"Ok I don't want to know alright" McGee said slightly disturbed now.

"Oh I do" Abby said giving them a wicked smirk.

"Yes well we knew that Abby" Tony said laughing.

They had then gone to the table and Ziva had served a delicious lunch. There was a lot of talking, mainly about Tony and Ziva's new relationship, and how it started. Abby tried asking about sex again and McGee had given her a glare and she stopped asking. She would ask another day though when McGee wasn't around. After they had had lunch Tony and Ziva had shown Abby and McGee there photos from Tony's Family reunion. Abby had been in love with them and thought they were super cute, she demanded that they get her copies of them. They had laughed and told her they would. McGee had actually said they were cute too.

McGee liked the fact they had a relationship, he did think they were cute and were a good couple, he just didn't want to picture the fact of them both having sex, I mean come on they were his partners that he saw every single working day and for a very long time each day. Watching them have eye sex at work was all that he could handle. He was sort of proud of himself that he knew they had something and wrote it in his book, like he always knew they had something and he was right. But honestly like he had told them, he never thought they actually would.

Abby was super ecstatic about Tony and Ziva being together, she had always known they liked each other and she had tried getting them together before but nothing worked, until that is they did it all on their own. And Abby had never smiled so hard when she them take the plates to the kitchen. It wasn't taking the plates to the kitchen that made her smile it was the fact that when Tony had thought no one was looking he placed a tender kiss to Ziva's lips. Abby thought it was super cute they he couldn't wait till herself and McGee had gone.

After they had talked for hours Abby and McGee had left, Abby had seen the way Tony and Ziva were looking at each other and knew she and McGee should leave them to be alone, and so she did with a smile of the new news about her best friends.

**There we go, hope the Abby reaction was good. The next one I will try write soon. What you think would be appreciated :)**

**Hundan**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok so I know I have done more plot and fluffy stuff in this story lately but somehow and from somewhere this appeared, don't ask me where because I have no idea haha**

Tony DiNozzo was a well keep together man, most of the time that is, but the thing is his partner Ziva David, he didn't know what it was but she did something to him. Abby and McGee had left about an hour ago and he was sitting on the couch, watching TV but not actually watching it as he was just thinking about Ziva, she was in the shower at the very moment and he even did the puppy dog eyes when she said he couldn't join her, she didn't budge and had told him that the shower did not need to be broken again.

He had heard the shower water turn off and he walked over to stand at the end of the hallway as she opened the bathroom door. She smiled when she saw him standing there looking at her with _that _grin. The fact she was only wrapped in one of his small towels and her hair was still wet always made him appreciative of everything that was _her_. She stood at the doorway and watched him as he walked over to her.

He stood right in front of her and he brought his hand up to the side of her face.

"I love you so much Ziva David, even if you didn't let me shower with you" he smirked.

"Oh is that right Tony? Not disappointed?" she was toying with him, but come on he started it with that grin on his face, if anyone knew him through and through it was defiantly her. Tony pushed her hair away from her neck and leant his face closer so his lips were just above her neck, and he did see it when his breath erupted gooseflesh on her neck.

"Oh no, I'm not disappointed because I know I can have my way with you now" he whispered against her neck before he kissed her neck softly with his lips. His lips were cool against her warm neck and she couldn't help it when she tilted her neck to the side to give him better range of her neck.

And when she let him he complied, he kissed her up and down her neck, occasionally nipping lightly at the skin, and when he did it brought noises from her mouth he could only explain as enjoyment. He slowly moved his lips from her neck and looking up at her giving her one more grin before taking her own lips with his. And she seemed to be wanting the same thing when she attacked his lips back, kissing him like he knew she always did, like a something sent by god. She was his angel sent from god and the heavens, he always thought that.

He mentally grinned as he felt her bite down on his bottom lip, he knew what that meant, it meant she wanted his tongue in her mouth, kissing her with his skilful mouth that she loved, and he complied by doing just that. He brought his hands down to her hips at the point when she was distracted by his mouth and he pulled her into him, feeling her body against his. And he heard the gasp that went into his mouth from hers as he did.

He didn't know just how long they stood there kissing like that but he was sure it was long enough now because he wanted more of her. Without warning he grabbed her by her thighs and lifted her legs around his waist, amazing her towel didn't budge and he knew she would still be ninja enough to keep her towel on in a situation like this, he didn't ask how she did because the thought made him smile.

Keeping his mouth distracting hers he walked them to the bedroom, their bedroom. He gently lay them down, with her under him, she smiled up at him when his mouth released from hers. With that smirk on her face her hands went to the hem of his t-shirt and she had it off in milliseconds. Her hands then ran up his chest, he noticed she had had a fascination with his chest, also something about her that made him smile. His mouth wanted to taste her again so it went straight to her neck and over her collarbone, nibbling, licking and kissing across her skin, granting pleasant sounds from her mouth in his ear.

His mouth got to edge of her towel and he wanted that now annoying piece of fabric off, so he grabbed the top with both of his hands and removed it, tossing it across the room somewhere, and he now had the pleasant view of her naked form in front of him. He attacked her mouth again. She believed he was wearing way too many clothes right now so her hands went to his belt and removed it, quickly followed by the rest of his clothes.

Now they were both happily naked, so they did something about it. Not having the ability to wait to much longer to have her he reached down between them and used his fingers to make sure she was ready, and that she was after a few teasing movements from him. He again attacked her mouth with his, and as he distracted her again with his mouth (which he was getting good at lately) he swiftly exchanged his hand with all of him.

She gasped he moaned and in sync with they rhythm they knew well by now they moved together. He pushed into her with each thrust in every right way and she pushed herself just as perfectly onto him. Their rhythm started to get fast and hard, so much that their bed began to move and it would bump against the wall with each thrust. They didn't really notice until there were about six loud bangs on the wall from next door. They froze for a moment and looked at each other; they burst out laughing for a moment before their lust quickly returned with the current position they were in.

They couldn't help it when the bed moved again against the wall; they were just to lust over to care. And the next door neighbour seemed to give up. Soon after though they were about to reach their climax, he pushed into her deeper and harder when she wrapt her legs around him. A few more hard thrusts and he devoured her mouth with his as she screamed with her release and he soon followed as the feeling of her sound vibrating in his mouth was over the top.

He rested above her for a while as their breaths decreased in pace, then he kissed her again.

"Defiantly not disappointed" he told her and she chuckled and pushed him off her playfully.

"Yeah but now I have to have another shower" and she looked at his grin "And no you cannot join me, we are going out for dinner soon and I don't want to get their at midnight" she smiled at him as she got up from the bed.

"Were going out to dinner?" he smirked as her naked hips swayed down his hallway on the way to the bathroom.

"Yes we are, and a nice dinner too" she called out from the bathroom as she turned the water on.

He linked his hands together behind his head and smiled. He was the happiest man alive; he had his angel from heaven. A sexy ninja angel at that.

**I wanted them to go out for a nice dinner as a couple so that will be next, a good bunch of fluff, I like fluff to be honest, I find the smex stuff hard. And again I put something random into the smex, don't ask me why I do its probably just my random nature but yes the neighbour, who is probably disgusted right now, will return hahaha I love being random, let me know what you think ay.**

**Hundan **


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok I know I haven't updated in a while but here is the dinner I had planned. Just letting you know it's a fluffy one, Enjoy**

He had just finished his shower and walked out into their bedroom with his towel fastened low around his hips and he couldn't help but stare as he saw her. She had a small black evening dress on that hugged her in _all _the right places. He knew she was his but he would always marvel at how exotically beautiful she was. She was bending over in her draw at the precise moment he walked out and he had to stare.

Her derrière was by far one of his most favourite parts of her magnificent body. Ever since he met her he had caught a glace when she bent over and couldn't see him look, because if she caught him he knew she would probably castrate him with a paperclip. But now he could stare all he wanted, knowing she found it appreciative when he did now that she was his.

And when she stood up and turned to face him while putting in the last earring she had found in her draw her smile was priceless. He knew he had been caught and by the smile she liked the fact he was appreciating the view of her. She walked up to him getting an inch any from her body touching his.

"You like the view my love?" she asked his a teasing tone. He grinned.

"Oh I sure did sweetheart, you know I think you the most beautiful woman in the world and have always fancied your derrière" he smirked and was about to put his arm around her back to pull her against him but she stepped back and shook her finger.

"Ahah no you don't, you have to get changed my love and I am not messing up my dress for a _quickie_, I do not want to be late for dinner" she smirked when he pouted as she stepped away from his reach. He complied though and went and got changed into a black suit jacket and pants with a dark blue dress shirt underneath.

As he did up his buttons she walked over and undid the top one.

"I like the top one undone" she smiled and placed a soft peck to his lips. After he was ready she had dragged him out of the apartment and they went down to his car where she gave him directions to the restaurant she had booked while he was in the shower. He pulled into the parking at the restaurant and he ran around to her door to open it for her before she was able to. She smiled at his gesture when he held out his hand for her.

"Milady" he said as she gathered his hand in hers. She chuckled lightly when he put his hand around her waist and lead her to the restaurant and not removing his hand as they entered and walked up to the front desk.

"DiNozzo" Ziva had said to the waitress and Tony had shot her a smile when she had put the booking under his family name.

The waitress nodded and had lead them to a 'table for two' by the window. Tony had pulled her chair as she sat before taking his own seat. She smiled at how much of a gentleman he was being tonight. The waitress had place their orders and left. Tony had taken in how beautifully romantic the restaurant was; it had deep red walls with decorations around the whole place that complemented the romantic atmosphere.

The place was slightly dimly lit than usual as the lights weren't as strong, but each table had a candle glowing in the centre. He looked around and noticed that everyone in the restaurant seemed to be just couples. A few couples sat on the other side of the room were about his and Ziva's age, there was one old couple a table away from them and he also saw a young couple in their early twenties. Tony saw the last couple that sat close by them, the woman was about thirty and was heavy pregnant and her husband sat across from her, the smile never once leaving his face as he looked at his wife.

Tony had smiled and turned back to look at Ziva who was smiling at the same thing he had just been looking at. He reached across the table and gathered both her petite hands in his larger ones and her smile was now aimed at him.

"Tony have you ever regretted not getting married and having children at a younger age?" she asked him. He rubbed his thumbs across the back of her hands and smiled.

"No because then I would have never been able to have you, and even if I am older I can still experience those things in the near future now" he smiled and she smiled back but her eyes looked teary.

"Are you alright Zi?" he asked when she didn't reply, he was sure she was just about to cry, so he held her hands tighter in his.

"Yes I am just happy, I never thought that I would ever be so happy with another, and with you I am hopefully going to fulfill many dreams I wished for but never thought I would ever get" he brought one of his hands up and softly held her cheek.

"Zi I love you so much and one day I hope to be married to you and live in a house together while we chase our little Tony and Ziva's around the back yard" he said softly, hoping that she was dreaming the same things he did for their future. Ziva turned her head in his hand and kissed his palm.

"Tony I love you too and I would be happy to one day marry the man I love and have children with him, and start a family and settle down like I have always dreamed of doing" she told him just as softly. Tony then pushed the candle to one side of the table and leant over the table and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Well aware that people were looking but he couldn't care less.

When he leant back he whispered to her.

"I want to make all your dreams come true Zi" he said and gave her another light peck before sitting back on his seat and holding both her hands.

"I love you so much Anthony DiNozzo" she said with a happy smile.

"I love you so much too Ziva David" he replied back.

The dinner had gone by sweetly, they both basked in the romantic evening, holding hands, sharing their food, sharing a sweet kiss a few times. To Tony and Ziva nothing could be any better in the world except for the being with each other. They had gone home happy together, holding hands from the restaurant till they reach their apartment. That night they made the sweetest love they had ever before, he treasured her and she treasured him right back, it was the sweetest most romantic thing anyone had ever done to Ziva before and she cried tears of joy in the crook of his neck as they snuggled afterwards.

He had asked her if she was ok, thinking he had done something wrong. She had happily assured him they were tears of joy and that she was the happiest woman in the world to have him. He had never felt as tingly in his heart as he got butterflies from her show of emotional joy over him and what they had together. He had never felt this good with anyone in his life.

So the next morning he slipped out of bed early before she got up. He left her a note saying he was going for a run and didn't want to wake her. Little did she know that he as actually headed to the mall to make a decision that would change his life. When he got back to the apartment she was in the kitchen making breakfast for them both. He walked in and went straight over to her and enveloped her in a big hug.

"Tony" she giggled when he buried his head into her neck. He stepped back with a big smile.

"Ziva after last night it made me think, we both want to start a family together and we don't want to be with anyone else, I certainly don't ever want to loose you and I love you so so much, I want to be committed to you forever" Tony said and then he knelt down on one knee and pulled out the velvet box with the ring in it he had bought this morning. Ziva was in shook at the sight in front of her.

"Ziva David would you do the honor in making me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" he asked nervously. As soon as the words left his lips she bent down and flung herself around him.

"Yes yes yes, of course Tony" she said as tears of joy ran down her face. He leant back and kissed her.

"I love you so much Ziva" he whispered.

"I love you so much too Tony" she whispered back. After that he had placed the ring on her finger. It was perfectly Ziva, not too flash and not too plain, just the perfect amount of diamond situated on the band. She loved it so much and he was glad he chose the perfect one for her that she loved.

Skipping the breakfast they had made the soft love like they had last night and they both couldn't be happier now they were fully committing to what they had together. They were both happy that they were taking those first steps to having a family together and settling down, which they both dreamt of and now their dreams were starting to come true.

**Ok so there we have it, was it cute?**

**I have one more chapter planned after this one to finish this story but I am thinking of doing a sequel after, it depends really. **

**Please tell me your thoughts**

**Hundan**


	22. Chapter 22

**I know this has taken a while to get posted and a few of you have asked me to write it but I just couldn't get it out how I wanted, that was until now :) So I have had this chapter planned for a long time, probably since the chapter when they got home from Tony's family house I had decided this was how I wanted to end this story. I hope you guys like it.**

It had been eight months since Tony had proposed to Ziva. Eight wonderful months of them together, experiencing the love that they share, growing as one together. The best eight months of both of their lives. This morning was just as normal as any other Saturday. Tony and Ziva had got up late, staying in bed longer in the arms of each other for as long as they could until they got hungry.

Then they got up and Tony jumped in the shower while Ziva went to the kitchen to make them some breakfast. Ziva was halfway through making the breakfast when the phone rang. She went and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Oh sorry I think I rang the wrong number, I was meant to ring Anthony" the familiar sounding woman said. Ziva couldn't quite place who they were.

"Yes…this is the house of Anthony DiNozzo" Ziva replied.

"Ziva? Is that you?" the lady replied and then Ziva recognized who it was.

"Francesca?" Ziva replied.

"Aw darling I haven't heard from you in such a long time, how are you? And how are you and Tony?" Francesca asked. Ziva smiled remembering Tony's lovely aunty.

"Am I great Francesca, and Tony and I are wonderful actually"

"That is great, I am assuming you are still together then, especially since you are answering his home phone" Ziva could tell Francesca was smiling on the other end of the phone.

"Yes Tony and I are defiantly still together" Ziva replied. They hadn't told Tony's family they were engaged yet, they were going to wait until this year's reunion.

"That is very wonderful news, I am so happy you two are still together" Francesca replied and Ziva smiled this time.

"Me too. Did you want to talk to Tony?" she then asked.

"Um I guess you would know, I just rang to ask if you two will be coming in two weeks for this year's reunion? We would all love to see you there" Francesca asked and Ziva smiled knowing the answer.

"Yes Tony and I are definitely going to attend, we would not miss it for the world" Ziva replied. She then heard Francesca get excited over the other end of the phone.

"Oh wonderful, I am so excited to see you both so much, I have not seen you in a whole year" Francesca explained in excitement. Ziva chuckled just as Tony walked out of the shower in his towel. He saw her laughing and decided to walk over and do what he does best, investigate.

"I know we are both very excited as well" Ziva said just as Tony came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her neck.

"Who are you talking to?" he whispered against her neck quietly so that only she could hear. Ziva smiled.

"And how is Anthony? Is he behaving himself?" Francesca asked. Ziva tried not to chuckle when Tony kissed the ticklish part of her neck that he knew was there.

"Well he has been a good boy yes, but he has his moments" Ziva said and Francesca laughed.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you so much Ziva" she replied.

"He is right here if you would like to talk to him?" Ziva then said and Tony kissed her neck again.

"Oh alright then, but my boy on" Francesca said and Ziva smiled and turned around in Tony's hold so she was facing him.

"It is for you my love" she said quietly and gave him a soft kiss before giving him the phone and then walking over to finish the breakfast. Tony was confused on who Ziva was really talking to.

"Hello?" he said.

"Anthony, how are you my boy?" Francesca greeted into the phone and Tony's face lit up at the sound of his favourite Aunty.

"Aunty Francesca! I am wonderful and how are you?" he replied as he walked over by where Ziva was making the breakfast.

"I am great, I am excited to see you and Ziva at the house in two weeks for the reunion" she said and he smiled at Ziva when she looked at him.

"Well Ziva has probably already told you but we are both also very excited to see everyone again" Tony replied as he walked behind Ziva again and wrapped his free arm around her waist while she cooked. He loved doing this and he did it all the time with her.

"Yes she did, well you know where it is, and it is on Friday two weeks from now" Francesca explained and Tony mentally wrote it down in his mind.

"Great I cannot wait" he replied.

"Well you two take care and I will see you in two weeks, tell Ziva I say goodbye, and you look after her Tony" she replied.

"Oh I will Aunty, you take care as well, see you in two weeks" he said.

"Bye"

"Bye" they said they farewells and hung up. Tony put the phone down on the counter and placed both his hands around her waist while he began to kiss up her neck.

"You know Zi, I am really excited to tell them that we are engaged, Francesca is going to be ecstatic" he whispered against her skin. He kissed her some more and she smiled. She just loved it when he did this to her, she would never get tired of his affection towards her.

"So am I, and I believe everyone is going to be very happy for us" she replied and stopped what she was doing and turned around in his hold again.

"I am happy I have you" he whispered to her, looking right into her eyes before kissing her lips in a loving tender kiss. She kissed him back and her hands found their way into his hair, like she always loved to do when she kissed him. She felt him move one of his hands off her waist and to his towel which then fell to the floor. She leaned back from the kiss and started chuckling.

"Tony we already did this this morning and you just had a shower" she said as he kissed her neck and pushed her against the bench with his now naked body.

"So, I can shower again" he shrugged and continued to kiss her neck. She chuckled and brought his face up to face hers with her hands.

"My love you go and get changed so when can have breakfast. Unless you have forgotten we are meeting Abby and McGee in two hours" she said and the face he pulled showed her he had in fact forgotten. He leant in and gave her another kiss.

"What would I do without you Zi" he said with a smile. As he stepped back and started walking out of the kitchen. Ziva smiled.

"I do not know" she said before picking up his towel.

"Tony?" she called. He stopped and turned around with a smile.

"Yeah?" he asked. She smirked and threw his towel he had left on the floor at him, hitting him in the face.

"You forgot your towel my love" she said. He chuckled as he pulled the towel off his face.

"I know, I was just letting you enjoy the show" he smirked back.

"Tony the amount of times you walk around naked, I have seen this show many times" she said trying not to chuckle.

"I know you love it" he said as he flung the towel over his shoulder and walked back down to their bedroom. She chuckled and turned back to the breakfast. She loved that man and she wouldn't change _one _thing about him.

**Ok so there it is, it was just the little ending that I had in mind. Hope it worked out alright after all the times I changed it haha **

**Thank you for reading my story and sticking with it.**

**Hundan**


End file.
